


The Terrible Thing About Having A Heart

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is low key acting like a big sis, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Chains, Costumes, Edging, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Food, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Galra Keith (Voltron), Held Down, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith is in love with two people at the same damn time, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Molestation, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, References to vore, Rough Kissing, Sheith focused but Klance if you squint, Slave Trade, Slight Inflation, Topping from the Bottom, Transformation, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, all these feelings, but like mild, chapter 3 is where the extreme dubcon happens, dubious consent blowjobs, help this precious child, hormonial changes are a motherfucker Keith, mutual handjobs, pry these transformations from my dead gay hands, the slightest look i make no excuses im gross, they get the way of alot, to the extreme, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Lotor seeks some minor indulgences and finds Keith in the most unlikeliest place.Fate sometimes works in strange ways.





	1. Chose to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Save me from this ship

**Keith awoke up with the worst migraine.** His arms were bound at the wrist and he was dangling with his toes barely touching the floor, worse he was blindfolded, there was a  sweet fragrance in the room that was making him incredibly nauseous. He felt very light and rubbed his legs to feel his bare skin, that wasn't good, Keith managed to get his blindfold down from around his eyes to see what hell he was currently in. His chest and arms had gold painted markings trailing down to stomach, a flimsy pale translucent silk covering his crotch with some of the fabric was riding up his ass. Keith never felt so embarrassed, he’d rather be naked than in this lewd attire and couldn’t contain rage building inside him.

“There…you’re awake, heehee..” A grey speckled long worm-like alien with four arms and three eyes dropped a heavy sack on the floor and slithered over, he stood just above the top of Keith's head. "Thought we might've killed you there, Murg almost didn't want to spit you out. I think he liked the taste of you heeheh." The worm blinked his beady eyes then went to work cutting the rope to release Keith, making sure to squeeze his ass before his hands up and over his small chest making the boy squirm from the touch.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"You are one FEISTY little delight!” The worm continued to grope Keith's body, one set hands on his chest, thumbing on his nipples and his second set of hands trailing lower. Tickling between his thighs and under the flimsy veil over his exposed tender flesh. "You're a bit skinny for my taste...but we have some clients that enjoy a more slender treat." Keith couldn't stop his face from flushing red and was roughly yanked up by the scalp to stare into the worm’s three eyes, he hated seeing his reflection in them, “You're going to make us alot of GAC out there.” Keith slammed his head into the worm’s face causing them both to tumble on the hard stone floor. He wiggled with his arms behind his back and nearly got loose when the worm quickly used all four of his hands to hold him in place and tightened the rope around his wrists. “Feh! Big brother told me to stick you with another dose but the patrons don’t like it if they can’t feel you wiggling round alot. I'm sure it'll be fine.” The worm smiled then dropped Keith to the floor, from his new angle, Keith saw his Luxite blade poking out of the sack that the worm brought in. Keith tried to scoot over to it but the worm moved faster, taking the Luxite blade out of sack and flipped it around in his hands, “What’s a fancy Luxite blade like this doing with a supposed Paladin of Voltron huh? Didja steal it? Huh? Heheh.” And flipped the blade in the air with ease.

“That doesn't belong to you! Give that back!” Keith growled and his eyes flashed a violet glow of rage causing the alien to flinch.

“O-only if you’re a good little treat, we have plenty of patrons out there looking to have a taste of you. So if you please them, I might give you back your toothpick but only for a little while...wouldn’t want you to get ideas.”

“T-taste?”

“Oh yes! Don’t worry...we’ll make sure they don’t swallow you whole…unless they pay premium GAC for the pleasure. Be a good boy and do your best!” Now it was Keith’s turn to flinch, the idea of being licked and potentially swallowed by some pervert alien on godforsaken planet horrified him. He needed to stay calm and think on how to get out of this. _Patience yields focus_...

Biting back the urge to rebel Keith instead hung his head low.

“Yes...master.” And that made the gross worm smile, it was all Keith needed to know that he succeeded because as soon as he got the chance.

_He was going to rip this fucker’s eyes out._

**_____**

 

“AH! This was a good diversion! Well done your highness!” Zethrid laughed and slipped her arms around the busty blue skinned escort who responded by with curling her fingers in Zethrid’s fur, giggling and cooing, “Didn’t think I needed that but I’m glad I did.” Lotor only flicked his white hair back, “Ha! You better not be worn out, we got at least ten more hours and at least thirty more brothels in Yuroi's capital to visit before we head out.”

“Oh I always have time for more indulgences...as soon as I can find something else worthy of my time.”

“So picky, find someone a companion that's nice and heavy...oh! Someone that can put up a good fight! Maybe add some scars to that pretty boy face!” The blue escort squealed when she was effortlessly hoisted on Zethrid’s shoulders and the three roamed the bright streets of sleezy port city of the small planet Yuroi. The Empire had many planets that served solely as ‘pleasure ports’ and usually nothing else. Still, this particular port also had the required supplies they needed for their next excursion...as well as some of the BEST escorts in the star system. So it was a win/win. “Looks like we have a follower.” Lotor rolled his eyes, not every galaxy had learned about him becoming Emperor Pro Tem so the anonymity made travel relatively hassle free. So whoever this was following them was either, A-Someone Haggar assigned to follow him or B-An assassin of some sort. Both were annoying.

The three wandered around the skin district, passing various harems, toy shops and dens before the follower decided to finally reveal himself. It was a small sniveling three-eyed, four armed alien worm. Who meekly smiled as he eased uncomfortably close to Lotor's left before Zethrid blocked him from getting any closer.

“You want something Gulper?”

“O-o-oh excuse me, yes, yes I am a Gulper! Hehheh, forgive me, I hope I didn't frighten you but I couldn't help myself! You look like a fine gentleman with refined taste seeking otherworldly pleasure suited for an emperor!" The Gulper sniveled and rubbed his four hands, Lotor loved flattery but not from ugly worms and just kept walking with Zethrid protecting his left side. "Perhaps you would like to peruse our exquisite collection of exotic treats? They’re fresh! Just got them today, unspoiled! A-and one in particular is quite young and lively, beautiful too, a delight for the right wealthy patron of course!”

“I have no interest in bidding for night mate and if I did, I certainly wouldn't get one from a Gulper.” Zethrid stood in front of the worm and he crashed into her knee growling down at him. “Leave my sight before my general decides to make you into a stain.”

“W-wait! Please good sir, this treat is very unique. W-we got him off the planet Uniam, he claims he's a Paladin of Voltron. He’s quite silly and foolish to even suggest that anyone would fall for such an obvious lie-” And Lotor stopped in his tracks, of all the strange things to say to grab his attention, _this one worked._

“A...Paladin of Voltron?” Zethrid moved aside to have Lotor glare down at the worm intensely, “Show me.”

 

The trip was thankfully not a long one but the Gulper would NOT stop talking, he was hyping up this ‘exquisite treat’ so much that Lotor was tempted just to stab him in the back to shut him up but he was curious. A Paladin of Voltron? Here? _In this sleazy place_? He assumed that things were hard for the legendary team that defeated his father just not to THIS degree. Still...if this was a trap, Lotor figured he'd at least get something out of it, even Zethrid had to shoo her little companion away, after all, if she wasn’t going to fuck tonight she most _certainly_ was going to fight.

It wasn’t until they reached the ‘Gulpers District’ that both Half breeds paused, if it wasn’t already looking to be a trap _before_ they got here. This was setting off some alarm bells.

“Disgusting.” Lotor wasn’t going take another step further and Zethrid quickly blocked his path to ensure it, “I presumed that all the Swallower's Dens were purged from this star system."

“Hmph, Looks like Lord Zarkon was too busy conquering the known galaxy to notice, this one must have slipped pass him.”

“Not surprising. He can be very single minded.” Lotor sighed and the promoter Gulper nervously smiled, “I’m not in the mood to claw my way out of a Hul’vak’s stomach. Come Zethrid.”

“W-wwait! My good sir and madam! I promise you, this is no trap and this treat is not unlike any other!”

“Yeah, yeah, this ain’t our first time falling into a hidden Gulper tunnel...granted it was fun, cept the smell and the goo. That was the unfun part.” Just then a large Gulper was thrown out of the den window nearly colliding with the alien worm, he was stabbed in the chest with a fork and Zethrid peered down at the various wounds on his body. This guy got a severe beat down. Lotor looked up at the Swallower's Den with curiosity just as the sounds of fighting began to increase from inside.

“Okay now I’m back to being interested.”

“Aw, do we have too? My fur is going to smell so bad and you know Narti gets really pissy about smells.”

“Grrrr! Why didn’t he drug the boy like I told him too!” And the sleazy promoter Gulper slithered inside with Zethrid and Lotor following behind him, it was complete chaos. Dishes and bottles being thrown everywhere, the air was foul from all the saliva and filled with Gulpers cheering on the display in the center ring. Something was punching and kicking anyone that got too close. Just then another Gulper weakly crawled from underneath the legs of alien patron and scurried to his partner covered in welts while trying to cover his gaping socket where one of eyes used to be. “WHY DIDN’T YOU LISTEN TO ME BROZ! I HAVE HIGH CLASS CUSTOMERS FOR THIS ONE!”

“I did! T-t-the drugs wore off too quickly big brother! We actually gave him 3 shots! He should be dead!” Broz screeched and flinched when both Zethrid and Lotor looked down at him more annoyed than concerned, “Please, do not be afraid...I can assure you we have this under con-” Another slimy patron was hurled towards them, this time hitting Broz and knocking him out. The path from the center to the door was cleared and Lotor locked eyes quite possibly the most stunningly vicious creature he’s ever seen, he appeared to be an Earthling like The Champion he heard so much about but this one was so much smaller, leaner. Light patches of lilac appearing at his fingers and toes, he had the most beautiful sharp wild eyes. Lotor knows a half breed Galra when he sees one and this one was _stunning_.

“This little runt is a Paladin? Meh.” Zethrid said in a light laugh as she stepped aside and grabbed a mug of beer off the table, “What do you think sire?”

“Gorgeous.”

“I knew it...you always go for the murderous types.”

“Not always, this one is special.” Keith glared intensely at Lotor and the wounded Broz on the floor. “Uh oh, I think he spotted you.” Broz groaned and quickly slithered out from the large body and pointed the Luxite blade at Keith to try to protect himself. “Hmm? Where did you-”

“GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!” Keith barked and all the patrons cheered louder, one even dared to uncurl his long foul tongue to wrap around his waist, tugging at the flimsy fabric to pull him back to the center. “AH! FUCKING LET ME GO!” Keith dug his fingers deeply into the thick muscle and pulled until he TORE it out, covering him in thick black blood. Lotor curiosity was sated, this gory display needed to end.

“You're a vicious little thing.” The prince reached down and yanked the blade from Broz, “Why are you so desperate for this? Its a worthless blade from a worthless band of rebels...why fight so violently for garbage?” And Keith growled, he took the torn tongue and slashed at Lotor but the Prince dodged effortlessly and hit Broz instead. “Such a disgrace...and you call yourself a Paladin? What would your teammates say if they saw you like this?” Keith starts tremble slightly and forces himself to keep standing as Lotor makes his way over, stepping on bodies as he went.

“Careful sire.”

“Always.”

“I...I just..want to...go home.” Keith voice was almost absent, trying his best to rebound from Lotor’s words, he looked at the gore and blood on his hands and shook his head, he never lost control like this before but he was so confused and scared, “J-just give me back my blade and let me go...”

“Go where? Do you even _know_ where you are? You might not even be in the same star system anymore.” Lotor watched Keith's body began to sway, “Without your Lion, without your team. You are TRULY alone. If you are indeed a Paladin then you are a poor one to end up here.” A spark of anger reignited Keith just as Lotor stood before him.  
  
“I-It's not...my fault! Everything became dark! I couldn't move or breathe!” Zethrid kept a good eye on Lotor as he completely invaded Keith’s hostile personal space, towering over the scared boy, “I...just...want to go home...I want...” Keith couldn't stop the tears as they started to build in his eyes. He was so afraid and so tired, he attempted to reach out and take the blade from Lotor and instead fell into his arms, still trying to stand up and fight. "Shiro...I'm sorry...I.."

"Enough, you're done." Keith stopped struggling, his vision blurred and sleep overtakes him, “That’s was embarrassingly easy.” The patrons all clapped and cheered when Lotor scooped Keith up, he was so light in his arms and heard the small snores leave him. Zethrid raised her cup with a hearty laugh.

“Well done My liege and you didn’t even need to stab anyone, Vrepit Sa!” The clapping stopped and the patrons started whispering in fear, Broz went to his brother trying to talk to him before Zethrid stomped her foot to get everyone to shut up. “Well let's see...hmmm operating an Swallower's Den goes against the orders of Emperor Zarkon's command and is punishable by death to all those involved...patrons included. Isn't that right your majesty?”

"It truly is. My father was pretty clear on it."

“Then y-y-you're the Banished Prince?! Y-your majesty, we are humbly honored to have-”

“Spare me the platitudes. Legalities aside your unwittingly heroic capture of this Paladin was in service to the Empire. And so I will grant you all mercy.” Broz and his brother breathed a sigh of relief as the room broke out in cheers again. Lotor waved off the chants of his name as walked over to Zethrid near the door, “Zethrid if you would be so kind?”

“Of course.” Zethrid touched her comm link in her ear, “Location updated Ezor, send a cleaning squad down. No survivors.” The large half breed looked down at Keith in Lotor's arms and moved a matted lock of his hair back, "Y'know we're gonna have to get him cleaned. I'll order a bath for him."

"How considerate of you Zethrid."

"I like how scrappy he was in there. Reminds me of my younger days, kinda wished he was furrier though because he's going to freeze like that." Lotor shuffles Keith's nonexistent weight in his arms, he didn't particularly detest the outfit but he had better tastes.

"I'll think of something appropriate for him onboard."

**___________**

 

Keith dreamed of a far off memory, the first time he saw the Luxite blade. He'd never seen something so pretty as the jewel in its center...it glowed softly with a strange symbol that he could not understand. His hand were so small to grip the handle well but he tried, there was a time Keith thought he'd never grew into holding it properly. When his father finally decided on giving him the Luxite blade, he told him that it was rightfully his and meant for him...a memory of his mother.

Speaking about her always made his father very sad and Keith made sure to never bring it up often...but he would often mention how similar they were. Same eyes and hair, same quiet stare and even quieter footfalls. She was beautiful and otherworldly, intense and how he fell for her at first sight. There wasn't any pictures of his mother and he always wish there was at least one. 'Look in the dang mirror.' his father would say, he wasn't the greatest but he loved Keith, cherished him, taught him everything he needed to know on how to survive alone in the world.

His father became ill and Keith had to drive the pickup into town to get medicine...he was only seven years old. Social Services came immediately the next day. They told his father that Keith needed an education, to socialize with other children, access to healthcare for check up and meeting milestones, a safe home to learn and grow. Keith never understood why they wanted to take him away, he was happy here. His father said something to the nice Social Worker about how 'The world did not deserve him.' but never elaborated on _why?_ When Keith asked him later that same night, his said that Keith was meant 'for the stars.'

He died three weeks later and Keith was taken into Social Services.

Everything was different in the orphanage, gone were the days of camping out in the desert, learning the names of stars, of fixing cars and getting covered in grease. Now he had 'rules'. The constant fights, the constant punishments, Keith didn't know how to interact with people and as he grew up, he didn't _want_ to learn how. People were loud, they lied, they would take things like his blade because 'it was too dangerous for a child his age' but then gave it back when it was the only thing that kept him calm when he had panic attacks.

His preteen years were nothing but one disaster after another, he had a record for minor offenses a mile long. One he was proud of the most was dismantling a motorcycle top to bottom and fixing it in one night in order to steal it the very next day and ultimately crash it.

No one wanted Keith around and so he made himself scarce, only appearing in town time to time for odd bits of work. At twelve there wasn't alot he could do legally and most was just charity. And in the evenings he return to that shack in the desert now in desperate need of repair, he'd sleep in the same bed his father slept in, read the same charts and fixed his father's old beat up air cycle. He was happy.

But that wasn't true...he was alone.

Keith had known about Shiro for a while now, he honestly didn’t like him at first. Shiro was too perfect, too big, _too nice_...he was fourteen when they met in the library. Keith was trying to study for a History exam and was clearly struggling so Shiro offered his assistance. Keith never asked for it, still Shiro spent time with him, crafting notes and practically giving him a mini quiz on the subject. When he got a 'B', Shiro brought him a greasy burger and fries. Told him to get an 'A' next time and he'll treat him to sushi.

Shiro wasn't loud, he never pushed Keith more than he needed to because he always knew Keith could DO better and BE better. He did have to discipline Keith from time to time but never lost his temper whenever he fucked up (like getting into fights over dumb shit and not knowing when to back away) but always made sure to praise him when he managed to get things so much faster than others (like understanding complicated flight maneuvers and precise controls for proper lift offs and landings). Shiro always offered Keith steps toward self improvement, better ways to control his anger and nurturing that intensity into more positive pursuits. Extensive training for not only his mind and body but his spirit as well. He learned how well adapted Keith was in hand to hand combat, told him he was a natural. They'd spar routinely together, no matter how much of a natural Keith was, he could not beat Shiro and he was okay with that.

It was so seamless how Shiro fit into his life, like a piece he didn't know was missing.

When he turned fifteen, Shiro suggested that Keith take the entrance exams for enrollment into the Galaxy Garrison, Keith thought that he was insane. Shiro knew he had an extensive criminal record plus and a history of being combative with authority figures. It was a bad idea all around but Shiro would NOT shut up about it and this was the only time he actually _pushed_ Keith hard to do it. So he did, if only to prove Shiro that he wasn't good or wanted, not like him.

The smug smile on Shiro’s face when Keith was accepted...just honest to God pride and _joy_. Keith was happy to be wrong.

At sixteen he knew that he was in love with Shiro.

**___________**

 

Warm, Keith never _felt_ so comfortable...he was wrapped up in a oversized soft blanket and curled up on the thickest mattress he’s ever slept on.

Sheets?

_A Blanket?_

Keith snapped his eyes open to find that he wasn’t in the alien whorehouse anymore, this was a palatial room of some sort...strangely spartan yet still showed the personality of whomever slept there. The faint glow the Balmera crystals was the sole source of light to his surroundings, casting faint shadows in the corners. Keith groggily sat up on the without sinking in deeper and he looked down at his wrists bound in magnetic bracers when realized he wasn't in the trashy slave attire anymore...this time he was _completely_ naked. Rather than freaking out completely (because he was pretty close to), Keith focused on remaining calm to truly take in his current situation, at least the room was warm with various furs from alien beasts and other exotic fixtures, shelves filled with ancient books, sleek plush furniture and ceremonial weaponry displayed on hooks and in glass cases. That's when it hit him...this decor and layout of this interior was familiar.

_Galra..._

That calmness vanished in an instant, Keith most definitely _wasn't_ safe and scrambled off the edge of tall bed to fall ass first on the cold metal floor, if he could get to the weapons he could plan from there. Trouble was that the already tall bed was on a equally tall platform with three long steps, Keith wasn’t sure if he could even walk down them without falling miserably. He needed to wait till his legs started to work properly but at the same time the sense of urgency was propelling him to risk the fall if it meant him getting something to arm himself with.

The whirl of machinery set Keith on edge as the wall panels faded to reveal a glass window overlooking the vast beautiful starry expanse of the galaxy. And his heart sunk, if this was a base on the ground then Keith could at least make it work but on a Galra ship? With his body being so drugged, flying through the debris of space wasn’t going to be a good idea. Still Keith couldn't just be idle and slowly slid down the first stair, cursing as he went.

“That’s quite the sight.” Keith looked up to Lotor sauntered in holding a small silver tray with brightly coloured vials, Keith had never seen a more handsome alien before and the voice _sounded_ familiar. Lotor's lips curled into a sly little smile as he studied Keith's visible intrigued expression. "You're not looking the most dignified at the moment." Keith yanked the blanket down to cover himself, his face felt so hot all of the sudden. “The drugs are still in your system, those idiot Gulpers could’ve killed you it weren't for your Galra blood.”

“Who are you and what do you want from me?” Keith tried to add sharpness in his voice despite looking like a child huddled in a blanket. “Are you Galra? Or one of the empire's lackeys?” Lotor didn’t bother with responding and simply stood by the bed's edge, “Answer me!”

“The drug is derived from Hul'vak blood, the purpose is to simply lull you into a blissful daze but too much acts like a poison and causes paralysis. The numbness starts at the legs and works up into your lungs so you actually need to be given the proper countermeasures or risk suffocating.”

"I...don't believe you." Keith stared hotly at Lotor as he set the tray on the nearby bedstand, still keeping the same smug smile on his face which only further infuriated Keith.  "And I'm not afraid of you."

"Good, nothing more dull then a conversation with a scared guest."

"Guest? How am I your guest? You have me naked and my arms bound at the wrists!" Keith displays then quickly stuffs his hands back into the safety of the blanket.

"Would you like to see how the _prisoners_ are being kept then?" Lotor flashes a cheeky grin and plops on the bed, he starts rummaging through vials until he picks up a small green bottle off the tray, "Trust me, where you are is a luxury so I wouldn't waste the few ticks of your life questioning it."

"Well if I'm going to die then why keep me as a guest?"

"I need you alive so you can answer my questions. Interrogation works better when one is in a more comfortable surroundings." Keith froze when Lotor took his Luxite blade from behind his back, "Luxite isn't as rare as people want you to think, the true rarity is in the lost art of how to transmute the mineral into a unique transformable blade for each member. As no one blade is alike."  Keith kept quiet, he never had the chance to ask Kolivan or the others more in depth questions about being a Blade of Marmora or its history. But for this mysterious alien to give such information freely...what was his goal? Lotor tilted the blade in the dim light of the room and reflected Keith's image on the shiny surface, "This is an well cared for blade. How did you come across it, it you steal it? That would be quite impressive if you did. The Marmora aren't known for giving these away." And Keith puffed up.

"I didn't steal it! It's mine and I've always had it."

"Then are you Blade of Marmora?" Keith quickly shuts up, turning away so he wouldn't look at Lotor, "Ah so then you ARE truly a Paladin of Voltron?" Still, Keith refused to answer, since he can't remember alot of what happened earlier in the alien whorehouse. He had to keep his identity secret as much as possible...he had to think fast when suddenly his chest began to tighten.

"You're...not going...to get me to talk." Lotor touched the blade tip to Keith's face and gently slid the sharp edge along the full curve of his cheek but was careful not to scratch the skin. He was transfixed how brightly the glowing jewel of the blade shone against his brilliantly purple irises even as he watched Keith's breathing became more labored. "D-don't..to...uch me."

"Well you certainly can't be both, you're either a Blade or a Paladin and since both are enemies of the Empire. Your fate will be the same regardless, it's just a matter of when and how." Keith didn't want to die, he had so much to do and see...he _needed_ to help his friends, _to find Shiro_ , to understand himself, dying in battle felt more honorable then curling up on the floor of his enemy and gasping to death. He wanted to fight, he NEEDED to fight. "Hmmm, tell you what...seeing that you fought like a true Galra in the Swallower's Den, I'm curious to see if you can fair against me at full strength. So I'm going to give you the antidote and let you recover, then we settle things like true warriors befitting our race."

"Warriors...our race?"

"Trial by Combat." Lotor tipped the blade underneath Keith's chin so he could look into his eyes more, picking up the small ring of gold around the pupils, "The terms are simple, you defeat me and I'll release you, give you with a ship and whatever means you require in order to reunite with your friends. All so we may meet again on a future battlefield."

"And if I lose?"

"I'll decide who you are and we go from there." Keith didn't break eye contact, the stare in Lotor's strangely blue eyes was almost like staring at a predator up close. He was smooth but his voice lacked any mirth and Keith never expected any from a Galra. The conditions for his victory sounded fair but what if he lost? That answer was so nebulous...how could Keith agree to this without knowing what he would lose if he wasn't victorious? It didn't matter because he didn't really have a real choice-Either it was going to be slow death by suffocation or quick death one fighting? Both were absolute options but only one had the potential of escape, of seeing his friends again.

**Keith chose to fight.**

"Fine... we...h-have a deal." Keith forced as the tightness in his chest was getting worse, he could barely swallow enough air to speak, Lotor removed the top of the vial and dangled it in front of Keith. "*gasp* Now....give me...the antidote."

"Gladly," And Lotor poured the liquid into his mouth, Keith fumed because he knew what coming and weakly raised his bound arms up to resist only to have Lotor pull on the restraints, grab him by the scalp and forced his mouth down on his. His tongue twisting around Keith's as the slightly bitter fluid trickled down. The look of murder in Keith's eyes was something Lotor just could _not_ get enough of, once the liquid was completely down Keith's throat he pulled away. Thumbing the excess off the corner of his lips with a grin and watched as Keith gag, fuming. "Now to answer your first question, you are on the imperial war cruiser of his majesty Lotor, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire."

"I..take it that's you huh?"

"My, what gave it away?"

"Because you're an asshole." Keith smirked then spat a bit of medicine out. "And I'm going to enjoy punching your teeth in."

"Hmm, I look forward to the attempt. Don't disappoint me.."

"Keith."

"Don't disappoint me Keith, for now...let's rest, you need to recover." Lotor tucked back the stray locks of his hair behind his ear as he started to remove his armor piece by piece, Keith stared on wideeyed and curled into the blanket more but realized it belonged to Lotor and assumed he would want it back. "Also, don't concern yourself about the-" Keith wobbly stood up with the blanket and let it drop to the floor. The alien prince drunk in the sight...even though he dwarfed Keith but he could not deny how that defiant stare consumed him. There was something so fragile and primal about Keith that Lotor hadn't seen in any other Galra halfbreeds...for what he lacked in physical attributes he made up in just an intense aura.

"I'm sleeping on the floor."

"I don't recommend it, my bed has plenty of room."

"You expect me to sleep in your bed?"

"I'm an honorable ruler...using force it not my style."

"Uncuff me then." Lotor starts laughing, "What? You want me to trust you, it goes both ways." Keith reminded as Lotor finished disrobing himself, leaving only black tight shorts that clung to his form far too well for Keith's liking and watched him crawl into bed.

"Not at all, even if you were to kill me, the likelihood of you leaving this ship alive is nonexistent." Which was true, Keith doesn't have a clue where anything was and he didn't understand Galra language which would mean flying their ships would be a challenge. Not that he wasn't up for one but right now he was in a very risky situation that required him to be patient and to THINK. He didn't trust Lotor and he was sure the feeling was mutual, what he needed was a good 8 hours of restful none drugged sleep to get his strength back and if it meant snuggling up butt naked to the son of Zarkon then he'd do it then hate himself later. Lotor sighed and patted a spot beside him as an invitation and Keith swallowed his pride and crawled into the bed but made damn sure that he slept on the furthest edge so if he fell off he'd at least be where he originally intended.

**The moment his head hit the plush mattress, Keith fell asleep and the cuffs snapped off.**

 


	2. Victory or Defeat

The first thing Keith noticed when he woke up was that thankfully he wasn't in a different place and his bracers were off, he's still in the bed but he was now laying in the middle which he knew was completely wrong. **He didn't stir in his sleep so he had no idea how he got there.**

Lotor was conveniently absent, Keith presumed that he had official business and honestly he didn't want to talk. Although felt 1000% better and decided he needed to shower, he glanced out the window to the stars and couldn't tell if he traveled far but they were moving pass planets he's never seen before. How will he find his friends? His Lion?

He didn't have a strong bond with Black like he had with Red, the Black Lion didn't seemed to rush to Shiro's aid when he was injured but she protected him in other ways. She had a secret power to her that can only be obtained by a strong bond and Keith would need to form that right away if he was going to lead this team properly.

Putting that worry on his ever growing list of concerns, Keith hopped off the bed and spotted a neat pile of clothes on the edge of the lone sofa, it wasn't anything fancy, thick black leggings and a red tunic that wasn't long enough to cover his ass but it was something at least. What he really could've used was some underwear but he wasn't going to press his luck. Yesterday he looked like he stepped out of a space porn parody and currently standing buck naked as all hell. So at least Lotor was considerate enough to give him something to reclaim his modesty.

He wandered into the bathroom and thanked God it looked familiar enough for him to manage, toilet, mirror, cabinets but no tub or shower. Alien architecture was every bit as futuristic as he assumed back on Earth. Keith eyed a wall panel with three flat buttons, they got to do something so he pressed one and a tub raised underneath his feet, he was close and hit the second panel to switch to a shower stall with clear glass panes encircling the edges. Eight slots emerged from the ceiling above and around him and warm water jetted over him. Keith slouched in the stall and just let the water cascade on his body. He looked for soap and hit the third panel to reveal an assortment of creams, soaps...objects that he wasn't even sure what for. Keith just grabbed one in a deep red jar and sniffed, it was a citrus-y sort of smell and made him feel warm inside, took a bit of the cream and lathered it up in his hand. It certainly acted like soap, made him tingle but it felt good, almost like he was being massaged so he rubbed it all over himself, hair too. He couldn't recall in vivid details what happened with the weird worms or even when he was brought here but cleaning himself thoroughly help.

After the shower, Keith dried off and slipped his new garments on, the leggings were snug and fit almost eerily perfect. Still it felt weird without underwear and put he shrugged it of and put on the tunic. He tried to tug on the material to cover his navel and just gave up. The bottom line was he wasn't dirty or naked anymore.

Keith looked at himself in the oversized mirror and felt so...odd. He remembered the Swallower's Den, the alien groping him, the gore and the violence he inflicted, Keith stared at his hands, they looked like claws back then but now they were back to being human.

There was something else Keith didn't want to admit to himself in that place...how excited he was, how free. _It felt good_ , fighting always that for Keith and he blame it on the Galra in him but that love of violence was always there. Long before he found out the truth being a halfbreed.

Shiro helped him control his urges, he repeatedly reminded him that he wasn't some feral beast or a broken boy.

_But Shiro wasn't here._

Keith placed his hand on his heart, remembering how lost he was without him...he hated feeling so dependent on Shiro's presence, on his words, _his touch._ He never had the chance to tell him how he really felt before the big fight against Zarkon. And now he may never be able to. No, Keith pushed those thoughts away, he became the Black Paladin because Shiro believed in him and in his strength to lead the team without him. _Shiro believed in him_ , and he knew no matter what that Keith was going to survive. And Keith was renewed, he WAS going to find his friends AND find Shiro and needed to focus on that. He didn't know when this Trial of Combat was to take place but he had to beat Lotor and return home to his friends. And with that Keith stood up straight, took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom...and smacked right into a tall furry female Galra.

"Hey Runt, let's go." Zethrid sniffed Keith's head and flicked back her ears in confusion. "You smell hot."

"Hot?" Keith was puzzled, 'hot' had two connotations for him...he wasn't sure if the female Galra knew it or not and frankly didn't want to press her on it.

"Feh, whatever, c'mon, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To train on the floor...Lord Lotor will be out for a tic and instructed me to get you into some sort of shape for your Trial by Combat. There's no point, you'll be dead in one blow." Keith glowered at her and she just laughed and smacked his shoulder, her strength was incredible...he almost felt like she knock his shoulder out. "Name's Zethrid, General of Emperor Lotor's Elite Envoy. Don't break on me okay?"

 

The walkway was filled with Galra soldiers and drones, all working on maintaining the large vessel and looked at Keith like he was the most disgusting thing on board, he expected no less, after all he wasn't one of them and was an enemy. Despite what Lotor told him, Keith didn't feel like a guest and as he kept stride with Zethrid to the training room, he made sure to memorize his way here. It wasn't much but at least he learned _how_ to get here...there were plenty of vents to keep the air circulating so if Keith could get into one, he could try to navigate his way to where the maintenance room was. But first, he needed to survive training with Zethrid and of course the Trial by Combat. Because he didn't trust Lotor's word that if he won he'd be set free so he needed a plan B.

The Galra that were in the room left as soon as Zethrid entered in with Keith and she quickly slipped out of her armor to get ready. She was MASSIVE, thick blue fur that bore several scars from combat, she scratched her ears and cracked her back before facing Keith. 

"Gotta say Runt, you really impressed me in that Swallower's Den...I mean you were sloppy in your techniques but that's to be expected. You were drugged but still, you fought damn hard." Zethrid scratched her right arm and gave it a little pop as she stretched.

"They wanted to eat me."

"Yeah they tend do that, tore through a whole camp of them one time with the Prince after we got trapped, you were lucky though! Gulpers grow HUGE when they're ready to eat, I doubt you'd be able to survive in a stomach for long as little as you are." Keith shivered and looked away, Just how very close to death he was in that den? What if it was Lance or Hunk or Pidge? They weren't halfbreeds like him...could they have fought as viciously like him in that place? "Galra are a race of warriors but us halfbreeds, well we gotta balance it...I'm no good at this stuff, Acxa is and trust me you don't want to piss her off. She's not Prince Lotor's right hand for nothing."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't I your enemy?"

"Maybe but if you die in the Trial of Combat it won't matter, who you gonna tell? Haha!" That was frighteningly true, "Get ready Runt."

"My name is Keith."

"Your name is Runt till you can beat me. Let's go!" Zethrid rushed Keith like a train, trying to hold her back was suicidal so he had to run and dodge. It wasn't enough that Zethrid was large and powerful, she was also amazingly fast, she dodged every swing of Keith's punches like nothing. He took a hard kick to his side and it felt like he was going to throw up his guts, he needed to move and be faster because head to head was not going to help him. "Aww c'mon Runt, where's that fire or do you need to have on less clothes to be a threat?" That steamed Keith and he rolled on the floor to escape her stomping blows, scurrying to his feet just as Zethrid came down with a heavy stomp nearly crushing him. "I'm not even trying here!" Keith had to think and move, she may have had all the advantages but she *had* to have some weaknesses too. She swung her massive claws and Keith ducked just in time, narrowly missing decapitation in the process and hit Zethrid in the stomach, it was like he punched a steel wall. "Ohh you're so adorable."

"You talk to much!" Keith used the slight distraction to kick out her leg sending Zethrid to her knees and Keith sent a amazingly hard back kick her dead on the side of her face, one of Keith's strengths was his leg power, Shiro made sure to have him exercise to build them up for more damage. A small splat of blood hit the floor and Zethrid rubbed her chin while grinning. "Get up! I'm not done-*urk*!" She snatched Keith by the face and hoisted him in the air, he couldn't breathe or see and started to blindly kick and claw at her thick forearm.

"Don't get cocky Runt." Keith wrapped his legs around her arm and squeezed HARD, he sunk his fingers into her dense fur until he hooked skin. He drew hot blood in the process and she returned by slamming the boy down on the floor, it was an explosion of pain reverberating from impact...still he did not let go. "W-what! Get off!" Keith's claws began to strip her flesh and his thighs tightened, he heard a crack and did wasn't going to stop. "Alright you asked for it!"

"Zethrid! Stop!" Acxa called from the door and the larger halfbreed opened her palm release Keith as he gasped for air, "His majesty asked you to train him...not to kill him."

"What? That's what I was doing! He can take it!" Acxa frowned and looked at Keith frantic on the floor, his hair wild and eyes wide, "C'mon don't give me that look."

"I-I'm not...done." Keith's eyes looked like glowing sharp slits, "Fight me!"

"You're not in control, fighting with you in this state would lead to your death. His majesty instructed us to care for you till his Trial by Combat and we will not disobey his orders." Keith weakly stood up and Acxa moved like a flash with her hand at his throat, he never seen anything move that fast in his life. "Calm yourself, I'll return you to Lotor's chambers, Zethrid get looked at."

"You are such a spoil sport you know that? It was getting good." Zethrid grumbled at the bleeding gash on her arm and swollen cheek, "Alright, alright...I'm a little disappointed in you Keith. But you'll make an excellent fighter against My Liege." Keith stared at her surprised, "Don't flatter yourself, you drew First Blood even though I could've turned you into a smear whenever I wanted to. Be thankful for Acxa." And the halfbreed waved him off and flicked her ears, Keith politely bows then followed Acxa out of the room. He didn't feel tired even though he was aching all over and feeling a bit proud of himself. Small victories.

Keith didn't want to say it but he actually enjoyed fighting against Zethrid...even if she wasn't serious about the whole thing, it was still invigorating. Unlike the large Galra, Acxa wasn't nearly as coarse and cordial and that was okay with Keith, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and possibly plan on how to fight against Lotor in the Trial by Combat. Judging by the love of his generals and crew, he was someone of respect and fear...fighting against him wasn't going to be like fighting against Zethrid. He only had experience going toe to toe against Zarkon and it was a miracle he survived that, if Lotor was anything like his father, this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"His majesty will return in a few hours, take the time to rest but if you can't you are free to use the weapons provided in his room."

"Lotor trusts me not to use them to try to escape here?" Keith asked sort of flabbergasted. "That seems pretty stupid of him."

"He thought you wouldn't leave without your blade. It is of some importance is it not?" And Keith sunk, if he considered the blade worthless then all he needed to do was fight like hell to escape. But it wasn't, it was the only piece of his mother, her memory was contained in that blade. A connection to his cosmic roots and the Marmora. Lotor knew that it was important to Keith, not to what _degree_ and that was the point...he knew Keith wanted it back and as long as he had it, Keith was trapped. "Train and rest...you will be called to fight soon."

"Acxa?"

"Yes?"

"What are my chances of winning against Lotor?"

"I don't take stock in chances, if I did then you are outmatched on every conceivable level." Acxa replied with a cold restraint in her voice, "However, even the mightiest Galra has fallen against foes that they considered lesser opponents. You have the blood of a warrior race, fight with everything you have within yourself and you will die with no regrets."

"Thanks." Acxa nodded and Keith entered Lotor's chambers quietly, he didn't have a time frame on when Lotor would return but it would be soon...and so he walked to the glass case, took out a khopesh like weapon. There were thirteen types of swords in this case...he was going to try them all.

**______**

 

Keith fell in a sweaty heap on the floor, on the plus side he didn't damage any of the furniture which was VERY tempting, he found that he really liked the handle on the khopesh more than the straight sword. It reminded him a little of his blade when it was in its true state. This was the longest he was without it nearby, it was a strange codependency. Keith never considered himself a horder of objects, he did collect things but they were small, disposable...the blade wasn't some idle thing. It was his heritage, sneaking it into the Garrison was tricky, only a few times Shiro caught him with it and Keith was always cagey with him about it. Thankfully Shiro never pried that much, as long as Keith never used it on someone he'd turn a blind eye to it.

His mind started to wander to his friends...what were they doing? Were they looking for him? Of course they were...he was the Black Paladin and their friend, they wouldn't just forget him or look for someone else? At least not this soon. Keith literally was leader for a week, it was a rocky start but damn if he didn't make it _somewhat_ work. He missed them terribly, Hunk's belly laugh and cooking the slime to something resembling food, Pidge's snarky mouth when she wanted to explain this cool thing to him or when she lost at a game, Coran's stories, some seemed completely too unbelievable to be true but there was no way to accurately fact check them. Allura's strong and gentle voice, he admired her so much and she really became a great Paladin in such a short time. Keith never doubted her skills but just watching her fight in Blue, he knew she was meant for this role.

Then there was Lance.

Things were hostile between them, they _always_ bickered, always competed but Keith never really hated Lance or his presence...annoyed yes, but never hated. After he became the Red Paladin, Keith saw a change in Lance that he really liked...still a nuisance but protective, stronger, passionate...seductive even. He increased his flirting with Keith alot since the switch up and most of the times it flew past him. However as they grew into their new roles as the Black and Red Paladins respectively, there was something sparking between them there. It was nice and sorely needed.

Lance knew how hard Keith tried and supported him, in turn Keith gave Lance strength...they fought harder and more in sync than ever before.

He called Keith 'beautiful' once after their exercises and it made his heart flutter. He didn't know what to respond with and just said 'Okay.' making Lance laugh out loud. He didn't know if Lance was teasing him but he wasn't angry...and resolved that when he saw Lance again after all this, he call him 'beautiful' too.

He must've fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes a strange red skin female Alien was staring down at him.

"Hi!" She smiled and waved down at him, "You're Keith right? I'm Ezor!" Keith sat up and rubbed his face, how long was he asleep? It didn't feel like a long time and looked at the new face, she was dressed similarly to Acxa and Zethrid so she'd had to be a Galra halfbreed too. What stood out to Keith was the long multicoloured tendril that sprung from the top of her head and trailed behind her. "Aw, you're actually pretty cute! You have the fluffiest hair." Ezor cheerily smiled and patted Keith's head, he smacked her hand away gently.

"I'll pick up the swords."

"Nah don't worry about it, get ready to fight the Prince!" Keith steadily blinked, now? Well he guessed why _not_ now? Actually it was preferable to do this as soon as possible, staying here with Lotor and his crew was making Keith feel weird. He was waiting for that other shoe to drop on him somehow...it was looming. "Want you know when you die we're just going to shoot your body into the vacuum of space, hope that's cool." Keith rolled his eyes.

"What if I kill Lotor?" Ezor fake gasp and flipped over him, he saw a strange set of loose skin connecting to her sides like bat wings. She was supremely agile.

"Oh you wouldn't kill him, I actually watched you and Zethrid...you're pretty weak."

"I'm not weak." Keith stated flatly and stood up annoyed, remembering why he doesn't talk to alot of people and heads toward the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower, so you can go away now." the bright red tendril wrapped around his neck and he was brought back to Ezor.

"Don't be rude, just being honest. And here you go!" Ezor gave him a stack of fresh clothes, "Figured you want to shower. Glad I brought them." And the red Galra pulls Keith closer, her hold wasn't tight but the feel of the tendril around his neck was unnerving, "Maybe you won't die...Acxa has that same look on her face when she gets serious, Ohh! This will be fun! Good luck!" And Ezor releases Keith, pushing him back and does a little stretch.

"T-thanks?" Ezor smiled and seated herself on the bed, she wasn't going anywhere and rather than guess why, Keith sighed and went to the bathroom.

Out of impulse he didn't want to take a long shower, certainly not with Ezor sitting outside waiting for him...if he took too long there was a good chance she'd come in and he really wasn't okay with that. Keith took the small red jar out and scooped a healthy amount of the cream to slather on himself, that warm tingle was AMAZING, like a massage in a jar. The sensation seeped into his skin, soothing his aches instantly and heated him up. Keith started to consider that he probably should've eased back on the cream, when he started to scrub himself more intimately it was intense...his dick twitched and the sensation worked from his tip down his shaft and settled lower to his base, the intensity slowly increased all over him. Wow...it felt amazing but the last thing he wanted to do was jerk off in Lotor's shower before a deathmatch. So he hit the second button for the cold water and just waited for his half hardness to die down and left the shower.

His attire this time had one glaring difference, the leggings were still snug and comfortable and came with straps to slip underneath his feet but the tunic was gone, now it was a sleeveless, tight shirt matching the same material as the leggings. Keith didn't know what to think and at this point he just accepted that again, these were clothes. Not his taste exactly but they were at least clothes.

Ezor clapped when he came out of the bathroom which also unnerved him but then she held out the magnetic bracers and he soured. Keith knew he wasn't going to escape, not without his blade...but he relented, these moments confused him. He was and wasn't a guest, he was and wasn't a prisoner. He wished that he WAS a prisoner because then at least he had an idea on how he'd be treated. Ezor locked the bracers around his wrists with a smile like this was a normal thing and Keith didn't have the energy anymore to keep up the facade.

"You guys are all assholes."

"You don't mean that." Keith looked up at her without blinking, "Ouch! Aw...I thought we could be friends?"

"Friends don't slap cuffs on one another or force them to fight."

"We girls do it all the time! And we're the bestest friends. Cuffing Zethrid is fun, she hates it SO MUCH and Narti is impossible to catch. Okay we don't do it to Acxa...but we want to!" Keith shakes his head and sighs, "You mean you don't play games with your friends?"

"W-what yes. well no...argh, let's get this over with." Ezor shrugs and threads her arm around Keith and leads him out of the room.

**To his victory or defeat.**

**______**

The walk to his fight was long, longer than the path to the training room, Keith memorized the path as both he and Ezor walked the skyway with backdrop of space around them, how beautiful it was, clusters of stars and constellations. Floating satellites and rocks dancing in gravity. The galaxy had a glow to Keith, like he could be so connected to something so vast and unknowing was remarkable. Out there was his friends, safe in the Castle of Lions, out there was Shiro...out there was his mother maybe, he didn't know but he WANTED to.

There was raucous cheering coming from behind two large doors where the walkway ended, chants of Lotor's name filling the air...Keith didn't expect anyone to cheer him on, he didn't need it but it certainly played on his psyche how absolutely alone he was here. It flung him back into the orphanage only this time he was in space with an added high possibility of death looming. The doors opened and Ezor practically shoved Keith inside before jumping into the crowd, there was a medium sized ring with Lotor sitting on the floor with his sword, the Luxite blade another sword across his lap. Smiling all teeth as he looked at Keith over, focusing on his body covered in the black tight suit almost like he was standing there naked. Keith broke the gaze to survey his surroundings, looking for any escape routes and noted high smooth walls filled with Galra soldiers and workers. He could possibly get pass some if he was quick enough. Acxa seemingly appeared out of nowhere to uncuff his bracer when she paused and took a quick sniff.

"Wait...that scent, did you use the red jar?" She whispered softly and Keith just looked up at the stoic general with pause, "Do not make contact with his majesty's skin."

"What? Why?"

"The cream in that jar...its not meant for cleansing."

"Then what was it for?" Keith asked bewildered as Lotor stood up and turned to the crowd and raised his hand to get everyone to quiet before he spoke.

"Allies, this is an auspicious occasion for us all. Here in this very arena, a Trial by Combat will commence against a most worthy opponent. Is he a Paladin of Voltron? Or is he a Blade of Marmora? Perhaps in his defeat he will reveal his true side to us all." Lotor announced to the crowd, Keith tensed, his body was on edge. That feeling of fight or flight was building up within him. "Should this opponent prevail and end my life, no harm is to come to him. Treat him well and honor him as the Champion he so richly deserves." Keith flinched upon hearing those words, 'Champion' did Shiro face something like this? "This is a battle between two Galra and we shall both fight with any means necessary to ensure our victory." The crowd erupted in cheers. Keith didn't have time to reflect on Acxa's words, he just had to remember to not get touched by Lotor which made his outfit even MORE troublesome. Exposed arms in a shirt that left a small section of his stomach free...fucking perfect and yet somehow he couldn't help but feel that this was MORE than a coincidence, he spotted Ezor up in the private booth beside Zethrid and another general that had to be Narti and she gave a playful little wave. He stuck his middle finger up at her, it was his only response he could give quickly before he walked into the arena.

"Keith. I presumed you used your time wisely?" Lotor practically cooed and tossed the second sword to Keith, "I figured that you would want to leave as soon as possible."

"You assumed right so let's get this over with."

"With pleasure."

Unlike Zethrid or even Zarkon, Lotor paced the arena giving Keith the room to rush which he did, clashing his sword against Lotor's with strike after strike. There was a brutal elegance to Lotor's movement, he was quick, precise with strong jabs and pin point thrusts that Keith BARELY avoided. He didn't know exactly HOW strong Lotor was but feeling the weight of his blows as Keith blocked was enough. He wasn't as strong as Zethrid or Zarkon but there was a ton of energy in each clash of his blade. Keith dodged and swung, dancing practically around the ring just trying to land at least one lucky hit on Lotor's person. When he caught an opening, Keith charged his sword at Lotor's chest when the speedy prince caught the blade in his armpit and twisted his body around to separate Keith from the sword. It was in an eye's blink but Keith got what he wanted.

He got his Luxite blade back and it emerged brilliantly in his hands. Lotor raised an eyebrow followed by gasps in the audience...the reveal of the blade's true form was proof of Keith's blood and heritage as well as being a Blade of Marmora. For a second, Keith caught a hint of something envious in Lotor's eyes but he blinked it away, he was reunited and it felt GREAT.

"That was your goal all along. Wasn't it?"

"My, what gave it away?" Keith tossed back with a smirk and Lotor smiled, the crowd started to get rowdy and Keith flipped the awakened blade in his hand then charged Lotor, his strikes much stronger than before, his movements quicker and dizzying. Lotor grunted from the fast strikes of the blade on his own and came at Keith with his own strength, he threw a punch that narrowly clipped Keith's chin and he responded by sweeping Lotor's leg, tripping him up but was unsuccessful in getting him on the ground. The prince rebounded with a kick to Keith's side nearly sending him flying to the opposite side of the arena and dug his claws into the floor to keep him from flying out. Keith felt like a switch was flipped on in his head, he placed the blade in his teeth and dashed the area on all fours, rolling in and slashing at Lotor's body, cutting his armor and sending a flurry of spinning kicks into him. Something was awakening in Keith, something wild and vicious.

If Lotor was panicked he wasn't showing it, he had the expression of a man in complete control and loving this, he snatched the other sword and duel welded against Keith, he was getting into the fight more and more mostly because Keith couldn't see it...how absolutely ravishing he was, so he reflected one sword in Keith's eyes, blinding him temporarily before snatching the boy by his hair and slamming him down on the ground. Before Keith had a second to scramble away, Lotor hooked his arm around his neck and proceeded to grapple him, his considerably long legs locking Keith's apart. Keith was frantic now, he couldn't breathe and couldn't break Lotor's hold, this position with his tight shirt rolling up exposing more of his skin. Keith sunk his teeth into Lotor's forearm as deep as he could so the Prince elbowed Keith's arm to relinquish his hold of his Luxite blade and quickly swapped the weapon out of his reach. With Keith between his thighs, he squeeze his waist and the boy arched up screaming in pain, Lotor looked at Ezor from her seat and she pointed to her open palm with a clever little nod.

"Ezor, you're not to interfere." Acxa chastised.

"What?! I didn't say anything the Prince didn't already know. Sheesh." Ezor relaxed her feet on the edge of the wall, "I mean you didn't REALLY think this kid would've won didja?"

"I gave him a small, very tiny baby shot." Zethrid sighed and Narti flicked her tail and gently pet her cat, "You better not be judging me." Narti shook her head. She had no opinion either way and Ezor relaxed with her arms under her head.

"Relax Acxa, The Prince  planned this five steps ahead of all of us."

Lotor nudged his hold around Keith's neck, pulling him upward towards his face and Keith could feel the light puff of his breath on his skin. The tingling from the shower started to return all of the sudden and so quickly that Keith wasn't prepared for his body's reaction when he felt the soft lick on his cheek.

It happened like he was struck by a bolt of lightning, full and complete sparks radiated all over him. Keith got so hard and fast that there wasn't very little in him to control it, pleasure made his vision white and he spasms on Lotor, arching his lithe body up so painfully that the sound that came out of his mouth was drenched in lust. His mind was blank, he forgot where he was, what he was doing...all he wanted was more, more touching, more licking. His erection hurt so much that he started to sob. Acxa looked down and Ezor nudged her playfully. The crowd that was so loud moments ago started to sound muffled to Keith, he could barely see them anyway as he started to leak precum causing a dark wet spot to form in his leggings. What was happening to him!? Was he drugged? Lotor peeled off his glove from his hand and slid it up Keith's side. The contact burned, digging into his flesh and burrowing and scorching mercilessly until whatever restraint he had in him was gone and he came ragged.

Lotor cradled Keith's cheek, stroking his thumb on his sweaty face and pushed himself up with the boy still affixed to his waist, there was no fight in him now, just smouldering lust weighing him down. With a drag of his nail, he tore down the tight fabric in a long slit leaving it in two pieces and danced the pad of his fingers up the slick wet curve of Keith's spine. Keith had a moment of clarity and spotted Lotor's sword by his feet and desperately lunged for it but when he held it in his hand, Lotor was draped over him...in his desperation, Keith put himself in a position that had his ass square pushed up against the hard lump of Lotor's cock. He didn't know if it was the armor or if he was THAT hard but just the weight and form of it between his cheeks, rubbing against him felt so good. Keith stabbed the sword into the floor and kept his body in the air, when Lotor squeezed his palm around Keith's hands making sure that he could never let go now.

"Keith...I do believe you're not fighting me anymore." Lotor whispered sweetly in his ear, "Such a shame really...you could've won if you were more patient." Keith moaned and shook his head, his body was being consumed, it was so hot and kept coming in his leggings. He couldn't stop. "If you're not interested in this, surrender."

"M-my bod-dy, please..." Keith choked a sob as another orgasm was bubbling up within him, he didn't want to come but it felt like it was pulling out of him. Lotor's long fingers raked down the center of Keith's back and trailed down the healthy clef of his clothed ass, nicking his nail on the fabric, ripping it to poke out more of his skin. The cold air on his thighs force another orgasm out of him and Keith didn't want to look, he didn't want to see the mess he was making because the squelching sounds echoed in his ears and despite the several orgasms, it wasn't enough...he needed more.

"Yield Keith, I will stop this...I will give you the sweetest release. I promise you that and I never break my promises." If Keith was listening only filtered words were entering his mind, more, more, more, sweetest release. The sharp tip of Lotor's nail nudged on the damp front of Keith's shredded leggings, his cock prominently outlined and peeked over the top as Lotor started to tug the band down. The panic bubbled up between the orgasms and he writhed trying to make the touches stop, "Yield and I will sate you."

Keith didn't want to surrender, he didn't want to be touched anymore, he didn't want to come anymore...no matter how good his body felt he wanted it all to stop. The nail tip gently grazed his dripping swollen head, collecting the thick white mess and poked a bit inside. That was it, that was all he could take.

"I..y-yield..."

"I can't hear you...do speak louder." Lotor pushed his nail in the slit more and pinched the base of Keith's head, the pain of not being able to come replacing his pride.

"I YIELD! PLEASE!" Lotor released his pressure and Keith lost it, the orgasm tore right through him, hot jets of white spurting out from underneath him. His mind felt fuzzy and numb, eyes heavy and finally.

**Spinning darkness.**


	3. Breathe

**Keith almost didn’t want to wake up, he was getting really tired of waking up to a new hell.** But he knew he couldn’t sleep anymore and groggily opened his eyes...thankfully it was Lotor’s room and of all the things he wished he wasn’t thankful for, it was this.

To his despair he found that he was fitted with some sort of collar and once again completely naked. Keith didn’t know what was worst-being _naked and bound_ ? Or being _naked and_ _collared_? Keith sat up too fast and held his head from the dull ache, noticing the purple gradients on his fingers...this time the claws were here to stay, same with his toes. Was he in the middle of some sort of slow transformation? If he ever returned to his friends would he even be recognizable? _If_?

Oh...he lost.

**_Fuck_ **

A lump emerged in Keith’s throat, it wasn’t the losing that terrified him-he lost literally everything-his Luxite, his clothes, his dignity. Now reduced to wearing a fucking collar and Keith didn’t need anymore hints to know what THAT meant.

He wasn't a guest anymore...he was a pet.

Sluggishly Keith moved off the bed, taking his time down the stairs and observed his surroundings again, there wasn't a big blanket on the bed nor did he see clothes which he was sure was purposeful. Well since there wasn't an audience (that he could see anyway) Keith made his way to the massive clear window to stare out into space. Alone with his thoughts just brought up something he wanted to suppress.

What he did in the arena. _That display,_ what the hell was wrong with him? He got his Luxite blade back and never felt happier but then Lotor licked him after Acxa told him to avoid the Prince's touch...it brought out something of him that was lewd and profane. A side Keith never knew existed much less wanted to ever to show.

He _exposed_ himself, he was so aroused and burning hot, dripping...over and over he came against his will. Like someone kept pressing a button inside of him to make him act like that. It was shameful, dishonorable. What would Shiro have thought to see him like that? The team? Lance…? They’d be disgusted, **they’d hate him.**

There was a heaviness settling in Keith's heart that threatened to break it, the guilt eating his pride. The Trial by Combat SHOULD'VE been an honorable fight, even if he’d lost at least he’d lost with some fucking pride, not squirming and creaming his pants in front of Lotor and his entire crew.

No, NONE of this was *his* fault. Keith was pissed...he had no control since he was kidnapped and forced in that Swallower's Den, he was tired of it and he was going to fight back! And he was going to start by getting rid of this collar. It wasn’t some ordinary leather belt but a lightweight platinum white circlet with traces of energy gleaming through the Galra symbols carved into its band. It was kinda pretty but the admiration died off when he realized it was just a fancy alien collar...no different than a rhinestone collar that he'd see on earth. Keith yanked on it, summoning up all the strength he could muster to snap it off and grew excited when the hidden seal of the collar was separating. At least his Galra changes weren't purely cosmetic.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lotor said as emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed with one towel around his waist and another keeping his hair up in a turban. His body was larger and more cut under that armor than Keith expected, he looked liked he should be some intergalactic model instead of the son of an alien dictator. Keith caught himself staring a bit too long and went back to trying to tugged the collar off. “*sigh* You really are a stubborn thing. It’s cute but tiresome.”

“Then let me go!” Keith gritted between his teeth as he forced the seal apart until he heard a beep. “W-what was that?”

“You activated the collar for self implosion.” Lotor casually hummed as he removed his turban letting his damp hair cascade over his shoulders, “Originally they exploded but the mess was horrible and clean up was a pain, so instead the collar will collapse into a small pocket of space. The good news is that you’ll feel nothing, or so I’m told.” Keith was wide eyed and quickly tried to force the collar close again but it wasn't budging. The beeping got progressively louder, coming in two second intervals before steadily becoming faster. Keith briskly walked over to Lotor and stood in front of him on the bed with a angry pleading look in his eyes, “Hmm?”

“Make it stop.”

“I did *try* to warn you.” Lotor crossed his legs and resumed drying his hair, “If you’re not going to listen then you have to face consequences which in this case, is death.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?! Making me beg?!”

“Keith please, bending weaklings to my will is a droll game...I don’t consider you a weak, just young and impatient.” The beeping got faster and Keith kept trying to force it close, “You have incredible battle acumen for a halfbreed your age, almost limitless potential. But you are a rapidly burning star Keith, absolutely radiant to behold...and your impatience combined with your temper will end your life just as fast.” Lotor pulled Keith closer to lock the collar back in place with ease, ending the count down and the relief washed all over Keith, he had no idea if Lotor was lying but the thought of _imploding_ was too great of a risk to take.

“You planned this...from start to finish.”

“I resent the implications but I will admit I had a _hand_ in setting things in motion that led us here.” Lotor added with a laugh and slipped his finger underneath the collar, dragging his touch along Keith’s collarbone making him shiver.

“You DRUGGED me! That antidote! It was all a lie!”

“I can assure you that was not, I never once drugged you. Cross my heart.” Keith glowered at Lotor who felt no sting from it, “Generally speaking I only use drugs when it makes things easier...but with you Keith, I wouldn’t dare dull that fire.”

“Then what happened to me in the arena?! It was horrible! You did something to me Lotor! You already won so stop fucking around and tell me!” The prince squeezed Keith's face and brought him down to his knees, his strength was unmistakable...if he wanted to hurl Keith through the window with one hand, he could.

“I’ve executed people for far less than the disrespect you’ve shown me.” Lotor’s voice was cold, sharp the look on his mirrored his father’s, “I have treated you kindly, far more than you or your precious allies would’ve ever graced me. And you DARE issue commands like you have status greater than my own. There are limits to my generosity and my patience and you have tested both.” This was the first time Keith _actually_ feared Lotor, this was his real face...not the charming and beautiful alien who would occasionally say flirtatious words. _This_ was the Lotor the one to be feared, the one that made it clear that he was Zarkon’s son and Emperor Pro Tem. Almost as if he realized his mask slipped, Lotor cooled, releasing Keith and resumed brushing back his hair as if nothing happened.

“Sorry.” Keith apologizes and rubbed his face, the sense of ingratitude and humiliation blending in softly. "Tell me...please."

“When I left you aboard my ship, I had errands to complete so I assigned your training and care to Zethrid. Your temperaments are evenly matched. She informed me that you showered and dressed before she arrived.” Lotor gave another tired sigh and continued brushing, “When she reported to me that you used the red jar in the shower. We shared a laugh together.”

“Shared...a...laugh? You ass-” Keith snapped shut just as Lotor produced the red jar from the bedstand and seated it on the bed. "What was in that jar?"

“There's a plant called the Gratif. Obtaining the nectar from it is very hazardous as the plant is carnivorous and the nectar can become addictive when consumed in its raw form.” Lotor takes the lid off and the light scent causes an immediate reaction in Keith, he was have trouble swallowing and his body was getting hotter. “The Gratif scent is more potent in its nectar form as well, however mixing it in with a topical cream instead causes it to act as a stimulate to relieve pain and enhance sexual pleasure.”

“Its a fucking aphrodisiac.”

“A _very_ effective one, especially on Galra. Hybrids obviously included.” Keith looked dumbstruck, continuing to force down his rage.

“And NO ONE could have told me?”

“And you _could’ve_ waited before assuming you knew anything about your surroundings or the objects within it.” Lotor threw back, “Or do you commonly take and use things that don’t belong to you without permission?”

“How would I know?! And you said I was guest!”

“Even as a guest, one should have proper decorum.” Keith was taking everything in, flashing back to himself in the bed and then to the shower. How long should he have waited in Lotor’s bed for someone to come in and tell him what to do? And that’s when Keith realized how all of this WAS very much it was his fault...he _could’ve_ waited but he was anxious, angry, afraid. He wanted to get out as soon as he learned he was in a Galra room and damned the consequences.

These were the consequences.

Keith was so frustrated at himself, at his situation, at his utter helpless and inability to learn from his past mistakes. And felt the hot tears building in the corners of his eyes, he wanted to lunge at Lotor. To fight harder than ever before but he already crossed a line with him and knew he wouldn't get a second chance.

If he was going to survive this he couldn’t act without thinking anymore. Keith was going to have to learn how to wait, _to submit._

Keith inhaled deeply, trying to filter out what he would say that wouldn't instigate or antagonize, he knows that he made some improvements on his attitude by being part of Team Voltron but stress always had a way of bringing that rough bluntness out of him. 

“So what am I now? Because I'm not a guest anymore am I?” Lotor gave a light pat on the bed and Keith obediently started to sit down when he was then pulled into his lap instead.

"When I found you in that Swallower's Den...the Gulpers were eager to taste you, usually in those places they don't actively eat their mates, merely bounce them around in their mouths. I am told it is a pleasurable act for all those involved. Though, I have no interest in finding out if it's true." Lotor traces his finger down the side of Keith's face, his nail grazing his warm skin and soft edge. "It is fortunate that I found you when I did...I don't want to imagine you in such a perilous state."

"Like I'm any safer here? Naked on your lap with a collar on?" Keith said without thinking, cursing his tongue but Lotor waved it off, he look more delighted that he was failing in keeping his temper in check. Also he was too busy tracing the pout of Keith's lips, making them tremble, causing the sensation to travel down his chest making his heart race so much that he thought it was going to burst. "It's....still out of my control, I'm still forced into something I DON'T want."

"Oh I don't know, I'm very persuasive." Lotor made a gentle puff on Keith's nape, pressing his lips and pressing fangs in enough to not break skin but to cause him to shudder and stiffen. "Attraction isn't something you can easily fake." 

"I'm not attracted to you Lotor."

"Everyone is attracted to me. It's a common fact." Lotor bragged and glided his nails just over Keith's nipples, grazing them slightly before continuing down Keith's chest, "And that's 'Your Majesty' or 'Highness', whichever you prefer." the sharp tip of his nails scratched tenderly to his navel as Keith heaved, the pleasure building all over him. He was so sensitive all over,  “How many lovers have you had?”

“W-what? None.” The prince looked at him skeptically, “Look, I never even kissed anyone till you shoved your tongue down my throat to give me that antidote.”

“Oh, so I was your First? My...those patrons were certainly denied a treat it seems.” Keith started to fidget, trying to move off Lotor’s thighs but he held him close. “I’m not interest in training an inexperienced lover.”

“Ah! Then let me go! We don't..have to do this.”

“Then again, I suppose I can summon Galra soldiers to break you in but I fear you’re too small for any of them...I don’t want you a gaping useless mess.” The look of fright on Keith’s face made Lotor howl in laughter, “My you _are_ a serious one.”

“If you think I’ll ever let one of your flunkies rape me you're fucking crazy.”

“So I'm preferable then?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You _always_ have a choice Keith. Its just accepting the consequences after everything is said and done.” Keith looked away, the words were like a bitter medicine he had to swallow and the pleasurable traces of the aphrodisiac did nothing to quell it. He hated his position _so much_...and yet, everything Lotor was saying, it FELT true. He had a choice.

**So Keith chooses.**

“I don’t...know how to do it. I...ugh, I mean I saw some things but, I never tried experimenting with anything or anyone."

“I’m not the one to be gentle...its in our blood, however I have more restraint than most.” Lotor admitted with his hand stopping just below Keith’s navel. “You’ll have to adapt.” And Keith weakly started to laugh. ‘That’s all I’ve been trying to do.’ he thought to himself. The heaviness finally made a crack in Keith’s heart.

He dreamed that his First would be in the arms of someone he loved like Shiro or even someone he wasn’t sure of yet but knew it would be loving like Lance. _But they weren’t here..._

If he just gave Lotor what he wanted, maybe he’ll leave him alone...

Lotor watched as Keith turned on his thighs to straddle him, looking down with eyes behind a glossy wall of tears that he struggled to keep up. This was a strange feeling....was it pity? Lotor had no use for it in his life, he simply saw Keith, knew he wanted him and now he’s going to have him...it was just like that. He reached for the small red jar when Keith stopped him.

“No, no more of that.”

“It acts as a lubricant as well...”

“My body is still reacting to it...if I get any more of it I don’t know what will happen.” Keith blinked his tears away and added more weight to his voice, “Make it work."

“As you wish...” Lotor lifted his fingers up from Keith’s waist till they pressed on his full lips, “Lick them.” Keith parted his lips and start to lazily lick until Lotor forces two of his fingers into Keith's mouth. "Come now, really you're being very stubborn in your refusal of the cream. The way you're doing this is sloppy." Keith started to suck with a bit more vigor, working his tongue around Lotor's thick fingers, "There you go...much better..." He pulled his fingers out, letting them drag on Keith's bottom lip. "Lay on the bed." And Keith obeyed, God he wanted to die right now...he hated his dick from getting hard, hated how he obeyed and hated how turned on he was. He wanted to blame it all on the aphrodisiac, that he wasn't into this but Lotor was beautiful, he was strong and powerful, frightening...and Keith was attracted to him. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Nothing."

"You're thinking about killing me...or regretting this decision to let me take you?" Take...he said take. Keith felt like he was going to throw up and swallowed it down.

"I...I don't want it to be you."

"Then who? Humor me Keith."

"A teammate of mine...no, someone I knew since I was young." Keith made sure to keep it vague, the last thing he wanted was to endanger his current teammates or Shiro from this. "It doesn't matter now. Just...do what it is you want with me." The prince draped over him and the beating of Keith's heart grew louder, he held his breath and spread his thighs apart...baring everything to Lotor.

"But I want so many things from you Keith...for now, we'll keep it simple."

"Wait, for now? I...I thought." Oh God, Keith thought this was a one time thing, it seemed obvious that it wouldn't be but that hope was there...now it was gone, the URGE to fight reignited inside him, the tears dried up in his eyes. He didn't want Lotor to be his first, second or third...NOTHING! Once was fucking enough! Keith bucked up, not enough to bump into Lotor's face but enough to feel the long locks of his white hair fall over his eyes, he moved them away and was caught in Lotor's stare...amused, aroused...the glow of golden yellow schlera was almost hypnotic. Keith wanted to pull back, to pull _away_ but he was being drawn ever close until their lips met crashed together.

Lotor kissed like a conqueror-hard and unforgiving. All tongue flattening Keith into the mattress with an unrelenting force. There was nothing gentle and nothing loving...just hungry, taking almost all of the oxygen in Keith's lungs. His tongue traced Keith's teeth and sent such a frightened rush within him but he felt himself getting harder and more desperate to hang on to Lotor so he frantically threw his hands into the long white strands of his hair instead. His claws scraping Lotor's scalp so hard that he was sure that he drew blood but the rough kissing didn't stop, it only made Lotor MORE dominate, his fangs nips at the corner of Keith's lips and punished him further by twisting their tongues together with the faint blood mixing it. Tasting his own blood sent Keith into a jerking frenzy, made him fight and drip until he was sure he was going to come.

Keith felt Lotor's soaked fingers trace down his heaving stomach, trailing in the clear pre and going lower until the pad of his finger pressed on Keith's hole, he didn't wait for any signal and forced his thick digit inside. The intrusion sent a shock of pain up Keith's spine and he came, Lotor broke the kiss..bring a trail of blood and saliva from Keith's red swollen lips and kissed his way down the much smaller halfbreed as his finger slid in deeper. Keith couldn't concentrate on which feeling was overtaking him, he looked down at the crown of white hair going lower down his torso until Lotor's hot tongue slid along his cock and he swallowed him. A second fingered entered and was working him open roughly, nails scraping on the sensitive flesh and going in deeper than what Keith was possible when something was pressed. The sudden touch forced a cry out but it wasn't from pain...it felt amazing, sparks flooded his vision and he was left panting, gripping on Lotor's head bobbing between his legs. His tongue was twirling on his cock, swallowing a thick jet of his release. Keith's head was spinning, there was too much happening below him and when the fingers pulled out, he felt so empty. Lotor removed his mouth off Keith and stared at down, coated in sweat and soaked from the combination of his orgasms and the aphrodisiac wreaking havoc in his system, he tasted the hints of the nectar in Keith's release.

"Sweet. Sweeter than expected." Lotor licked his fingers and slipped off the towel from around his waist, Keith didn't want to look at what was about to enter him, "I'm considering leaving you like this...it's almost too-" With a rough yank, Keith's pulled Lotor's hair hard, causing Lotor's face to turn thunderous and instantly vanish when he saw the golden slits appearing in Keith's pupils. Dimly glowing in the pools of the most vibrant purple that he's ever seen on a creature.

"Finish what you fucking started." Keith hissed and pulled Lotor's face close enough to brush his lips on the prince, "Your highness."  Something pointed and thick nestled underneath him, forcing him open...stretching and pushing pass the ring of muscle. It was too large, it hurt so much as it squeezes its way inside him. The head and frilled edges becoming more pronounced the deeper it went, the length seemed to go on forever...its strange ridges and texture rubbing his inner walls and felt foreign but also strangely good. Keith could hear Lotor's grunt and groan in each long slide inside him seemingly almost expanding the further it went, he looked at his stomach and saw it bulging. The only defense Keith had was clenching his fist to punch Lotor in the face as a means to make him stop but Lotor caught the swing and lifted both Keith's hands up over his head.

"Breathe." Keith tried to keep the tears but the pain of it all was too much, it felt like he being impaled. "Keith..listen to my words and breathe." Lotor's voice was strangely...gentle, Keith began to calm and breathes slowly the engorged shape within him still hurt but at least we has focused on it and less of the pain. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog-AH!!" That was the last word he could say before Lotor started ramming himself into Keith, the battering on that strange spot inside that made him cry out and it hurt and it felt awful. Like his body was being stuffed beyond the breaking point and couldn't take it. That's when it slowly changed...the part of Keith that made him vicious started to crave this, like he could feel his human half retreating to the safety of his Galra half. His thighs reached up and locked around Lotor's trunk and squeezed his waist. Faster and harder, Lotor slammed his hips, practically folding Keith and driving himself downward into his core. He releases Keith's arms and kissed him flat on the bed, the rush between them, Keith rolled Lotor onto his back, grabbing one arm and pinning it up against the bed board. Still not breaking the kiss but instead pushing his own force down, there was a look in Lotor's eyes that Keith couldn't pick up...overpowering him should NOT have been this easy but why? The sharp pain of Lotor's claws made bloody trails long down his back until they gripped a good amount of his ass and squeezed out sensual cry from him.

There was blood in his mouth from biting down on Lotor's tongue when he felt a scorching thick jet filling his cavity from Lotor's cock and making him shoot pale white streaks over the sweating heaving purple skin of Lotor's stomach and chest.

Keith arched back in a violent throe of ecstasy, twitching from the sensory overload to his body...he didn't want to pass out again but he was so tired and in the corner of his eye he saw a glint, just under a pillow. It was the hilt of his Luxite blade...it was there ALL this time, if he just sat in bed instead of leaving to look out the window...if he searched, he could've found it and fought his way out...

Freedom and vengeance was right within his reach and when Keith reached...it was for Lotor's head, he headbutted him in exhaustion, sinking lower to his shoulders as the orgasms ebbed away and he fell to his side, thighs still gripping onto Lotor's waist almost afraid to let go.

"You're learning. But there's still room for improvement...sleep." Keith was warm, his body full and he didn't want to think about the destruction below him...he drifted away as Lotor softened until he was ready to pull out, trailing just a bit of his purple seed on his thighs. "Beautiful..." Lotor whispered into Keith's hair as the two laid on the bed spent and soaked when Keith was pulled in close as Lotor curled around him. Almost like a shield.

The world felt softer, _safer_...what was happening to him?

**Sleep was instantaneous.**

 

Acxa walked down the corridor leading toward Lotor's room, she had been on edge ever since Keith was brought on board and its been three days...that feeling hadn't left her. She recalled being surprised to seeing his face again, since the Weblum, Acxa knew that they would one way or another. Almost as if they were fated. She sensed that strange aura in Keith but kept it to herself...her mission was to ensure Lotor's safe ascension to the throne as Emperor. She was loyal to him, devoted even and she would fight to protect him and her fellow generals. But Keith's presence started to shake something in her...

She stopped in front of his door and walked in, not very surprised seeing Keith curled almost into a ball with Lotor's arm around him...if it was suppose to be a heartwarming scene, Acxa felt nothing but trepidation and she announced herself with a little cough to stir the two awake. Keith didn't move an inch but Lotor dragged his arm from around Keith slowly regaining semi consciousness.

"Apologies sire." Acxa spoke clearly, "I have reports from the Druids about the general health of the His Majesty, Emperor Zarkon." Lotor groaned as he sat up, wincing at the dried mess on his chest and pain from the scratches on his shoulders. "Haggar wishes to speak to you personally and privately."

"Of course she does, she so loves reminding me about my father's speedy recovery efforts."

"I think it may have something to do with the Swallower's Den...apparently several Gulpers there were of a ruling class. Our actions may have disrupted their lines of succession." Lotor looked at her with lidded eyes and yawned, "We shouldn't be surprise if there is retaliations down the line."

"Oops." Acxa couldn't keep the small smile on her face, "We'll increase security on the neighboring fleets orbiting the planet Yuroi and its sister planet Uniam...do status checks on all defensive measures on board. We just resupplied so our guns should be in working order. Doesn't hurt to test them."

"Agreed sire." Acxa nodded and saw Keith stir, her eyes fixed on him as he curled more closer to Lotor.

"You seemed very focused on Keith Acxa, are you interested in him?"

"No sire, although I am concerned for your safety keeping him here instead of transporting him to the prison ship. He looks feral." Lotor yawned into a light laugh and reached over Keith to pull the Luxite blade from under the pillow. "He is confirmed to be the Red Paladin of Voltron...although there have been reports of the Red Lion flying around with the remaining four on Uniam. The Black Lion is nowhere to be seen among them."

"Then that would make him the current leader." And Lotor leaned over Keith to brush aside a lock of his hair with the tip of the blade, "Which makes him far more valuable with me than with the Druids don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course sire but-" Lotor kept his eyes on Keith, the blade right on the corner of his eye.

"My father made a mistake with the Champion. Once he saw what he was capable of he continued to leave him in the prisons...where he got stronger and stronger after every victory." Lotor traces the tip on Keith's earlobe, careful not to wake him up. "The Druids experimented on the Champion, my father indulged himself with him...and all the while traitors were in his midst, planting seeds of rebellion. And when he lost the Champion, his defeat by Voltron was inevitable." The blade continued to Keith's jaw till Lotor gently moved the sleeping paladin onto his back. "Now imagine if my father brought the Champion in closer instead, slowly bringing him over...not impossible with the Druid's magic on his simple Earthling mind. He would've had a loyal soldier, lover even..." And finally stopped by pointing the tip down just above Keith's heart. "The outcome would have been different no?"

"I see your point, however, the Champion didn't have allies yet he was assisted all the same. Keith however has both the Marmora and Voltron, they will try to rescue him." Acxa reminded Lotor who decided to finally get up and do some work, only after he was done cleaning himself and scooped Keith up into his arms to head to the bathroom. "We will need to monitor Keith closely, we may even need arrange a more stringent means of keeping him from escaping."

"Keith won't escape, not anymore...I was fortunate enough to bare witness to his awakening as a half breed, he'll need us more than ever. But I want his allies to come for him, I want them to see what I will make of him and what I'll unleash upon them."

 

"It will be devastating."

**_______**

 

Lance was frantic, he barely had time to sleep or eat, he was afraid to miss a clue somewhere out in the vast desert planet of Uniam. Towns and villages were small and remote, communication towers had been powerless for centuries. This was as remote as one planet could get and Lance knew if something happened getting help would be impossible. Every tic counted, he just need to know something to get him on the right track...how did this happen?

_How could he have lost Keith._

Since Zarkon’s defeat, the Galra Empire was becoming more fractured turmoil between officers and their higher ups all with occupied planets being in the middle. The fights were getting intense and with the sudden emergence of Zarkon's son-Prince Lotor trying to reorder the empire. Four Lions couldn't do it all the defending, the Universe needed Voltron and it was decided that the need _needed_ to figure out who was going to be the new Black Paladin in Shiro's absence. In the end it was Keith who was chosen. Whether he wanted the position or not.

His first mission was off to a shaky start as Keith lacked the patience, getting the whole team in grave danger. Eventually he started to mellow into the role more, trying to do more thinking and less hot headed moves. It was essential for Voltron's survival. Keith knew he wasn’t Shiro and he wasn't trying to be (much), he was looking to be his _own_ type of leader while also doing his best to keep everyone alive.

Lance was proud of him, hell, he was proud of _himself_...he felt that they were getting closer.

Before their current mission on Uniam, Lance took Keith to the side in the training room to thank him for all his help in learning to be more aggressive and to rely more on instinct with Red. It completely helped make their bond stronger and Lance bragged about becoming a better paladin for Red then he ever was. Lance was just picking on Keith but he could tell how bittersweet it all was for him and reeled it back.

They talked for a while, quite possibly the longest they ever talked to each other-the changes in the group dynamics...everything, learning more about one another. Maybe he was all caught up in the moment but the way Keith looked while he was quiet, his eerie calm aura just made Lance blurt out 'beautiful'. Causing Keith's face breakout into a vibrant shade of red, all the way up to his ears...he didn't take the compliment well but he wasn't rebuking it either. Keith was just awkward, with words, with feeling, with people. And Lance thought that with this new dynamic between them...perhaps he could help Keith open up a bit more to him. Perhaps they could start depending on each other? He wasn't Shiro, he was never going to replace that special feeling in Keith's heart and never wanted to, he just wanted to share in it a little.

He thought to himself, How could anything like Keith exist and not be called beautiful? At least once or twice...

When the battle on the planet Uniam ended, everyone went out to check on the survivours and tended to the wounded. Lance kept an eye on Keith from afar. That instinct he was to master more on seemed to be working because something felt off today. So he kept a _keener_ eye on Keith which Pidge poked fun of him for doing and he swore his ogling was purely professional...ish.

Keith was surrounded by little alien kids, some were Galra halfbreeds like him and enjoyed knowing that there was a halfbreed like them who was not only a Paladin but the one with the 'coolest' Lion! They followed Keith like a bunch of little ducklings, all with smiling little faces and asking him lots of questions. Lance could tell there was a hint of annoyance in Keith's face, he tried shooing them away but they just kept coming, he was stuck with them and soon a shy smile began to spread across his face. For once, Lance didn't mind not being in the spotlight, especially since he caught that rare Keith smile...it was good trade off.

ore when he turned to talk with Hunk and Allura about plans for reconstructing Uniam, it was for no more than a few ticks but when he turned back to check on Keith...he was gone. Not in the Lion, not with the kids. **Just gone.**

The kids didn’t know what happened...they only said that Keith was talking to them and then he was swallowed under the sand faster than they could blink.

_That was three days ago._

“Lance, you have to come back. we need to regroup and both you and Red need rest.” Allura spoke with an exhausted fear in her voice, she scanned the area the best she could to find where Keith was. After defeating the Galra it was like all technology stopped working, the entire Uniam ancient infrastructure was crippled and it certainly didn't happen by accident. There was something that just kept interfering with the radar, producing nothing but static that clogged all communication and sonar searches. Nothing could get in much less get out. Both Pidge and Coran worked tirelessly for three days just to get their comm links functioning as fast as possible.  Which was no easy feat, the planet's technology was practically stone age in comparison to even Altean tech which was already considered pretty old as well.

“You know I can't princess, no way in hell I can't.” Lance even felt Red panicking as he controlled her through the skies. "We can't keep losing our friends like freaking socks in a dryer! He's out here somewhere." And that's when Lance paused at spaceships taking off, heading God knows where...was Keith on one of them? “We should stop all ships from leaving until we can locate Keith!”

“What!? Lance we can’t do that, this is the first time this planet has had the freedom much less the technology to travel in centuries.”

“Something in the sand sucked Keith down! What’s to say he wasn't carried off in one of them!? Like smuggled away?! Didn't you say this was a slave trading planet?”

"You're absolutely correct Lance, Uniam is a desert planet with very few resources which left them vulnerable to Galra exploitation." Coran scanned through the files as Pidge managed to get the radar running but it was going to take time to pick up Keith's current location. "However the slave trade was halted by Lord Zarkon more than 300 years ago in this star system. The Uniams have tried to stop the trade on their own but were unsuccessful as the technology for faster smuggling began to improve and they had no means to put a stop to it." Hunk flew Yellow up to Lance and brought his radar up. “Well done Pidge! Boys, I'm picking up traces spent energy waves echoing the ground heading toward the city's marketplace's center. It's still pretty clouded on our end so it looks like you'll have to use your eyes for this one!"

"Okay! You hear that Lance, let's land and search there. But after that we head home okay? You really need to rest.”

“Only if we don’t find anything bro, I promise.” Lance relented and the two Paladins softly landed their lions on the outskirts of the Uniam marketplace, the layout appeared on their navigation and both he and Hunk were baffled by the thousands of intricate series of tunnels underneath the market's center. Hundreds of twisting wormlike tunnels that went on for miles deep below the sand, Pidge's hologram appeared on their screens looking distressed, “I don't like the face you're making right now Pidge.”

“Because its not going to be good news, I was able to translate some reports with Coran from the Galra officers, the type of slave trading Uniam used to have specialized in getting ugh-'treats' exclusively for something called 'Swallower's Den' ?"

"Swallower's Den?" Lance and Hunk paused in the marketplace as the Uniams wandered around stall to stall, avoiding eye contact with the two paladins which really got Lance's dander up, they just SAVED these people and one of their own was presumably taken from them as a result. He kept his calm and tried not to notice.

"Worse, the Swallower's Den are notoriously frequented by a type of alien the Galra called 'Gulpers' and I don't think its a cute pet name.”

“Gulpers? Aw man, I really don’t like the sound of that guys.” Hunk quickly whipped his head around to scope out then returned to his navigation to scan the hidden tunnels and noticed that many were caved in presumably under the order of Zarkon centuries ago, "S-so you mean like gulp as in eating? Or like air gulping? Because there are alot of these tunnels and I'm picturing a bunch of massive like space worms that's totally going to eat anything that sets foot down there."

"Well I think they were called Gulpers due to their ability to expand to swallow prey 30 times their size and weight in one 'gulp', not exactly the most creative name. Still you're oddly right about that Hunk. Nice guess!" Hunk tried not to let his fear show as he scanned the ground for any further traces of disturbance and sure enough he zoomed into a recent opening in one of the tunnels that matched where Lance recalled seeing Keith with the kids, “There was some massive amounts of activity earlier, most recently from three days ago. There's a good chance that while we were fighting the Galra, a Gulper went to work making a new tunnel for gathering unsuspecting slaves and used our battle as a cover."

"You think that we were targeted?" Lance asked and Pidge shook her head.

"I don't think so, I think that there were traps that were laid out all over Uniam and Keith might have accidentally triggered one." Pidge went to work on her small computer to scan the trace energy and trying to narrow it down to get a more precise reading but getting solid readings on anything was slow to load, "Ugh this stuff is like trying to download with a dial up modem run by hamsters. Its so slow!"

"Keep it up Pidge, any information you find is gonna help." Hunk downloaded where the energy traces were the strongest and got to work seeing if they factored into the tunnel that sucked Keith...if it was a tunnel, he prayed it was a tunnel. Lance was getting more antsy standing around and searched the crowd of alien civilians and spotted something. The Red Bayard, slightly scorched and was hanging off the belt loop of a surly looking 4 horned green alien and Lance ran right up to him. "W-what?! Lance!"

"Hey, that's a nice looking bayard...kinda matches mine so where did you get yours from?!" The burly alien took one look at Lance and connected the dots then took off running with Lance in hot pursuit, "Get back here!"

"Oh geez, uh guys, make sure you track us! I think we got a lead."

 


	4. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh...how bout that Season 4 fam?

**Lance wasn’t exactly feeling like reenacting a chase scene from an action movie in an alien marketplace but here he was,** chasing the hell out of this guy and resisting the urge to just shoot him in the leg but that wouldn’t be very ‘Paladin’ like. The surly alien booked it through the streets, knocking down pots and pushing people in Lance’s way to slow him down. Wasn’t working, he was running on full adrenaline now and the alien knew it, he turned the corner and barreled through buildings destroyed during the battle with the Galra. This was a trap but Lance wasn’t stopping, this was the best lead they had for Keith and no way he wasn't leaving without answers.

The rogue alien was cornered and stopped against the crumbling wall to flash a toothy grin at Lance, they were both out of breath and considering the lack of sleep and food in Lance’s stomach. Defending himself was going to be rough so he was depending on remaining adrenaline to keep him going if there was going to be a fight.

“S-so...you want to do this or not?” Lance panted and pointed his rifle, “Because I’m all set if you are!”

“You should’ve quit while you’re ahead kid.” The alien sneered and pulled out the stolen bayard but it wouldn’t work, “Huh?! What gives!?”

“Ohhh sucks to be you.”

“Broz sold me junk! Get him!” Three other aliens burrowed from the floor and lunged at Lance, he aimed and shot but missed, quickly dodging was all he could do before the  third alien snared him by the foot while the other two were ready to claw at his armor. Trying to strip it off. “Don’t damage him too bad, we can sell him like the other one! Murg will pay us double GAC!” A loud roar pierced the air just as the Yellow Lion landed behind the building, she raised her paw and slammed it down hard...shaking the earth and stopping the fight.

“Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful Hunk!” Lance beamed a happy teary smile up at his best friend.

“Yeahyeah! You’re trying to give me a heartattack dude.” Hunk pointed his guns at the aliens, “Alright let’s get some answers so we can find Keith, go home and eat.” The ringleader alien folded his arms when he felt another tremor from the Blue Lion landing beside Hunk and Allura emerged, staring nothing but rage down at the thugs.

“You WILL tell us what you’ve done with the Black Paladin!”

“Feh, you honestly think we’ll talk?” The princess furiously jumped down from her Lion so hard that she caused a crater in the already destroyed floor and all four aliens flinched when she cracked her knuckles. Allura was FUCKING pissed and someone was going to tell her what she wanted to know because she wasn't feeling very benevolent at the moment. “O-okay we’ll talk!”

“Good. A little diplomacy works wonders.” Allura politely beamed a sunny smile and pointed her glave at the ringleader. "Now, TALK!"

 

Back at the Castle of Lions, everyone tried to get Lance to get some much needed rest. He insisted on not being left out of the meeting but he kept dozing off until he eventually fell into a deep sleep and Hunk carried him to his room.

The remaining team were left to sift through all the information that Allura ‘helpfully’ gleamed out of the alien thugs to see if any of it was useful. And it was. Two Gulpers named Broz and Murg had a racket on Uniam...they'd abduct innocent people and sell them into space brothels in far flung reaches of their star system or ‘Swallower’s Dens’ in one of the many Gulper's Districts on Yuroi. Murg was actually looking to grab few of the halfbreed children but Keith fell into his trap instead.

The last time they heard about Broz and Murg was that both were on the sister planet Yuroi and were looking to get Keith sold to a Swallower's Den as soon as they landed. The thugs didn't know _which_ den and they numbered in the triple digits in the city alone! The only way to get to Keith faster was to get Broz and Murg to tell them which one, by any means necessary.

**Which lead them to problem number two.**

“Broz was executed? On the orders of Prince Lotor, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire?!” Allura gasped and stared at Pidge as she and Coran they scanned the news reports, “This a nightmare! That was our only lead!”

“Murg isn't among the executed so he's gotta be hiding, no way would he'd risk being out in the open after that. All Swallower’s Dens on Yuroi were shut down immediately after the mass execution...but it looks like Lotor made a misstep. And a pretty huge one.” Pidge pulled up a previous aired broadcast from three days ago of the Gulper Royal Family, denouncing the hasty young Prince's actions. “Turns out several of the executed with Broz were members of the line of succession...they're threatening to dissolve their alliance and war! Yikes!”

“Are we looking at another big battle? Aw man, we just did one...I miss my weekends off.” Hunk's shoulders slump and he slurped some goo with a defeated sigh, these back to back battles were training on the team. Coran agreed and gave a hearty smack on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Well we are Defenders of the Universe, peace keeping and war prevention is key to that! We must intervene on behalf of the planets and poor civilians that are going to be caught in the middle of this. It's a dreadful thought but I’m afraid we’ll have to put off looking for Keith till this is settled.”

"But we need Keith to form Voltron, we can't fight both sides with only four Lions. And the Marmora are at least eight star systems away, even with them we're already stretched thin." Pidge removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "It would be suicide going to fight against the Gulper Royal Family AND the Galra at the same time."

“And can we _really_ intervene Coran? And WHO do we side with? The Gulpers who made their fortunes by routinely profit and exploit innocent lives for their pleasure or the Galra Empire who exploit EVERYONE for the same purpose?” Everyone became silent, this was a hopeless situation. "What are we going to do?" Allura folded her arms and contemplated. Both sides were garbage and Keith was gone, presumably in a nightmarish situation all alone...if he was alive, they needed to bring him home.

“Y'know we could totally let them destroy each other?” Pidge peeped and everyone turned to her, “Hey a girl can dream! Wait a tic! Why would Lotor execute the Gulpers in only ONE of the Swallower’s Den on Yuroi? More importantly...why was he _even_ there?! Something's up." Coran strokes his mustache then snaps his fingers and brought up more holograms showing various regions of Yuroi.

"Well Yuroi is a major supply stronghold for the Galra Empire. Its position in this star system surrounds the planet by highly active supply routes which also are close to nearby Galra planetary outposts. So it's ideal for speedy deliveries and transports, ensuring that Yuroi will always have the latest in experimental weapons, tech even something like inflatable atomic paraltoxes for kids! You name it and Yuroi will have it!"

"Also Yuroi, Uniam and a few other planets in this system are under governance of the Gulper Planetary Providences. Though they are aligned with Zarkon, upsetting the GPP would certainly cause a disruption in the ease of obtaining necessary supplies to the various outposts. The Empire is dependent on strong allies to maintain Zarkon's will so maintaining a healthy relationship with them is kinda a big deal." Pidge finished.

"Ooh, sorta like the only massive supermarket in town where you can get everything you need without going elsewhere?!" Hunk stood up excitedly, "Cept this one is kinda gross and seedy, no one would want to go there but kinda has to because they're the only one that sell the chips you like and-"

“You don't think that Keith is the reason for the Lotor executing those Gulpers?" And Pidge whispered and begins looking up for more information, there were cameras on Yuroi and she started to hack them, it was going to take a while but she was going to get answers.

“We should open a form of communication with the Gulper Planetary Providences. Should Keith be in either factions' custody. We can’t risk fighting anyone until we ascertain the truth. Coran, reach out to the Marmora, let them know what is going on and request for them to rendezvous with us in Yuroi as soon as possible.”

“And hope Keith is okay, I mean _of course_ he’s okay, like if there’s one person that can survive ANYTHING its him...Right?" Hunk stretched into a yawn causing an outbreak of yawning fits, “Oops sorry guys.”

“No, its been a long day, we’ll discuss this in the morning. Rest well everyone."

**_______**

 

Keith was hovering between consciousness when he was dipped into the bath. The warm water stopping just below his neck and steadily heated up to a temperature that almost felt too hot on his tender skin. He blearily watched as the water's surface shifted into an opulent shade of green and released a soothing scent of lavender and lime, Keith wiggled his fingers and toes as he soaked in a strange bathwater and rubs his face trying to get more lucid. Keith drifted into the peace of his surroundings before realizing while this _felt_ nice...the presence of soft lump against his lower back and the pair of thick pale purple thighs that seemingly appeared out of fucking nowhere to dangle over the sides of the tub was NOT.

Keith jolted out of the post coital daze and whipped his head around to see Lotor lounging back with a wash cloth over his face looking the very picture of hedonism. If there was ever a moment to strike, now was it...only Keith yelped from the rough twist and sulked in the tub.

“Soak a bit longer. Let the bath do its job.” Lotor muttered under the cloth, “Normally I don’t tend to my lovers after play but then again, you aren’t my normal sort lover.”

“I’m not _any sort_ your lover. Ever.” Keith threw back and (very) slowly managed to turn his body around face Lotor in the large bathtub, careful not to touch any appendage he couldn’t see under the green water. “And I don't remember agreeing to being one either.” Lotor slowly raised his head up letting the wash cloth slide off his face, Keith could feel his excitement building inside his chest...just something about Lotor’s eyes in the steam was so intoxicating.

“Oh? Then what *did* you agree to?”

“I chose to _sleep_ with you instead of being raped...I don’t know what kind of messed up ideas Galra have for hooking up but where I’M from, the idea of making someone chose between something like that makes you lower than shit.” Keith's anger seeping into his words, forgetting all pretense of holding back his temper and sensed that Lotor didn’t mind it.

“Is that what you presume? The Galra believe in strength and power, the weakest must yield to the strong as a show of respect. Granted I am aware that some Galra do act upon unsavory behaviours from time to time and when I encounter them, deal with them accordingly."

“Everything about this is unsavory...” Keith muttered under his breath as he glared up at Lotor, trying to find his calm again instead was finding the Galra prince’s chest absolutely mesmerizing. His fingers pressed on the ridges of his pectorals and just never left, something wasn’t clicking right in Keith’s head. This was wrong and yet was compelled to touch, to feel more. Lotor didn’t say anything, just silently kept watching as Keith explored his chest, the warmth of his small palm flat over his heart. He had such an expressive face, seemingly angry and bothered now easing into a soft gaze. So much so that Keith didn’t even wince when he tucked a lock of wet hair behind his ear, if anything Keith had a look of peace about it. _Like this was the most natural thing in the world for_ _lovers_ _to do_ \- and when the realization hit him, he immediately snatched his hand back. “Okay, you DID do something to me...I want to know.”

“Do you mean beside me being your First?”

“Yeah.”

“I suppose I can provide insight for you...as you were raised an Earthling and never taught anything about your blood by the Marmora. But what you’re experiencing is something of a bond, we halfbreeds are known to connect strongly to those of a similar will or submit to it entirely. Its a survival instinct that’s been long dormant in Galra but is often seen awakening in half breeds from time to time. Often cited as the reason why halfbreeds are so ill favoured in the Empire. As such traits are no longer evolutionary necessary. For a TRUE Galra would not need to cling so desperately to another, Victory or Death always but _submission_? That is an insult.” Keith frowned at the idea, as a child and even now the idea of submitting was awful but he thought that it was only his natural instinct to rebel. Whether he was vastly overpowered or outnumbered, Keith would fight till there was nothing left in him.

_But this? What Lotor was saying made it sound like he was genetically MADE to submit to someone and not in a trusting or loving way._

“How do you break it?”

“Distance I imagine...or death, whichever is desired.” Lotor said it as casually as if he was talking about ordering something to eat for dinner. “This is a first for me as well...its interesting.”

“Fuck...”

“You seem to like saying that word or some variant of it...is it a common usage for Earthlings?”

“W-what? Oh uh...kinda? You’re not suppose to say it a lot. Some people never do.” 

“What does it mean?” Keith felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, “Come now, It can’t be terrible.”

“It means like...ugh, it means sex, I mean you can say it to imply sex or when you’re angry about something. It can be for anything really.” And Keith muddled through the explanation getting more and more anxious, "Look I just say it okay?" Keith wanted to run out of this bath or choke Lotor, whichever came first, of all the things he imagined he do in his life...none of them remotely involved sitting in a spacious bath between Lotor’s legs talking about the meaning of the word ‘fuck’.

“Ah, so its purpose is to crudely denote the act of procreation but you can expand it to just about anything you wish…?”

“Yeah?” And Lotor grins, sliding down a bit in the tub so he could lock the ends of his feet together and startling Keith momentarily. “Uh...what the fuck are you-”

“I would like to resume our...fucking? Is it?”

“Well I don’t. So let me go.”

“Keith, don’t deny yourself what the bond is clearly telling you.” And the back of Lotor’s heel pushed on Keith’s spine, pushing him closer earning him a menacing stare. "My, so very vicious." Lotor snickered and massaged his fingers along Keith’s scalp.

“I...argh...I don’t touch me.” Keith leaned into the scratching almost like he was a cat, he was getting frustrated by all of this and much like before in the bedroom, the pleasurable sensation started to ooze a path down to his groin. Intensifying from each scratch. “Fine! Only I touch you, deal?”

“I suppose that will do...I’m yours to explore as you wish.” Keith continued to grumble but was now more eager than ever to touch Lotor, anywhere _and_ everywhere...he found his hair and face to be the most desirable places to start. Lotor was beautiful, a blind man could easily see that, dangerously sharp and cold yet so handsome, his deep voice had some sort of hold over Keith. And he didn’t want to tell Lotor that he liked how he said his name or how it rolled off his tongue and how it settled his chest, how it caused him to flare up in some part of him that felt _primal_. Keith could be rough if he wanted, he could yank and scratch, probably could land a few hard punches but he didn’t. So he did something else, he moved up till he had one arm around Lotor’s shoulders, his mouth craning down to the throbbing vein of his neck and placed a quick press of his teeth on the skin. Sucking his flesh in and slid his free hand down to the center of Lotor’s chest. Feeling it rise and fall with life before sinking his hand beneath the water. Keith eased in close, his body was so much smaller in form compared to Lotor's and ran hotter, hungrier. He was getting hard all over as his own weight rubbed against the prince's and his fingers grazed Lotor's crotch.

Alien anatomy had some similarities till it came to this part, Keith ran his palm over something malleable and thick...stroking it till swelled and twitched. He glanced up at Lotor to see if he was feeling anything but his expression didn't seem like he was...not until Keith massaged something along his cock that was bumpy almost squishy. He found three bumps ascending up towards small ridges that made up Lotor's tip and felt them become more pronounced. That got him a reaction, Lotor's breathing hitched and a light breathy moan escaped his lips. Oh, that was nice...and Keith wanted to hear more. The ridges were now pulsing in his hand and the cock kept engorging to the point where Keith was wondering just how big WAS this thing? He got his answer when he looked down and pointed rounded dark purple head poking up between he and Lotor’s belly and STILL growing. He got fucked with _that_?

"How am I even alive?" Lotor couldn't stop the curl from forming on his lips.

"Earthlings are surprisingly durable it seems...I was only able fit up to the second sack. I was impressed." Keith gave him a face of perplexed horror, these were sacks? He was learning a lot today and frankly wasn't exactly sure on how to feel about being penetrated by alien dick _and_ balls. "Still, I would like to know what it would be like to completely be sheathed in you."

"Well no, God no...that thing is...its too much."

"You don't give enough credit to your ability to endure Keith...you were quite eager in bed, I'm sure you wouldn't shy away from a challenge." Damnit Lotor was right, Keith wouldn't...and even started to contemplate it, that fullness inside him left him so sore but never felt so languid and satisfied. "Mmm, shall we practice with toys?"

"Its bad enough you stuck that up inside me..."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Keith threw Lotor a wry look and turned away, when was he EVER going be wrong? "I can assure you Keith, what I can offer you in every way will be incomparable to anyone else. There's nothing wrong in indulging oneself, true power is being able to reward such pleasures to others and partaking IN them too."

"That makes you different from Zarkon huh?"

" _In every conceivable way_." Lotor snaked his hand past Keith's stomach and curled his fingers around his cock, "My father simply took, whatever, _whenever_...people feared him because what he could take away from them. I plan on ruling with a little bit more equality but I need strong allies that understand this." Keith shuddered from the first gentle pulls, Lotor's thumbpad making circles on his tip, tracing the shape with his nail. "The knowledge that might makes right isn't always the best approach but when its necessary, the might is unrelenting. A fire that consumes all threats to that equality. I believe that's who you are for me Keith."

"Ahh-w-wait I'm not...ahh, I wouldn't ever side with-" Keith could feel himself breaking, he tried to stroke Lotor's bumps to return and shuddered against his chest from the coming leak of his orgasm seeping out. "I would never betray-ahh-my friends."

"The alternative is their destruction."

"No!" Lotor's nail poked inside Keith's urethra and went in deeper than before, the pain was stingily sweet and Keith wanted to come so badly. 

"Then you _are_ in agreement?" Keith was seething, his eyes wide with painful pleasure melding but he was able to fight it off to focus on gripping Lotor's throat, digging his nails in. The pressure wasn't enough to concern Lotor but there was a mild constriction that made it harder to speak. Keith began to stand in the tub still never removing his hand from both Lotor's throat or his cock, rubbing up the bumps and freeing another rumbled strained moan from the prince. 

"Voltron doesn't quit! N-neither does the Marmora...we'll fight until there's only one remaining." Lotor felt like he was going to crash into an asteroid, the sensation building in his hard flesh coupled with the heat of Keith's resolute stare burning through him, Keith's fingers squeezing his neck and sack...that compelling urge to defend himself having the life choked out of him was rising. The power in Keith's fearless stare was drawing him in, overwhelmingly to the point he should be concerned...Lotor knew he could overpower him at anytime and was sure Keith knew that too but neither moved from their stance of erotic violence.

_Oh...oh he liked Keith, he liked him ALOT._

Lotor licked his fangs and drag his tongue over his lips, slowly arching himself out of the tub to bring Keith more over him. Lotor wanted Keith, he wanted to consume his flesh, his heart but to take Keith now would meant to lose him. He wasn't his father, he would not make that mistake like he did with the Champion.

"Water's cold."

"So it is." Lotor swallowed hard with a grin, "Sadly, we will have wait...I have matters to attend to." Keith releases his hold, the imprints of his claws on his throat left the area dark and the two took a breath letting their arousal die down...mildly disappointed, "I'm sure you can keep yourself out of trouble."

"I'm confined to your room and you practically have a death collar on me. Not much I can do." And Keith demonstrated with a tug on the platinum circlet, Lotor dragged his finger underneath it with a light hum.

"I can widen the collar's safety field for you to travel throughout the ship, of course all access to the weapon cases, armories, maintenance areas and hangars are prohibited."

"And my blade?"

"It's mine." Lotor watched as Keith tensed as he knew he would, "Prove to me I can trust you...and perhaps I can return it for a while." and watched Keith cool down, even if everything inside him was still raging. 

"I should've choked you harder."

"There's always next time."

 

They left the bathroom and hell if Keith knew what he was going to do now, Lotor hasn't exactly explained to him what EXACTLY what he was, not a guest, not a prisoner, not a lover (Keith refused to be that). He was just _something_. The uncomfortable nebulousness of his position on this ship kept Keith on edge but at the very least he was allowed to travel it which was more than what he was hoping. Keith needed to get his blade back and get away, this 'bond' or whatever it is was coiling around his brain, making him act not himself...short of him killing Lotor, distance was the best secondary option. After Lotor redressed himself, he graciously gave Keith a new outfit-thicker black leggings (still no underwear) but another tight top, this time completely backless. Keith didn't complain, after all the only other option was walking around naked and he wasn't bold enough for that.

Keith looked at himself in the mirror, the attire was so snug but not constrained...it almost felt like a second skin on him instead of clothes, the good news is that the leggings were thick enough not to provide any outline of his crotch. Small victories. There was a knock at Lotor's door and Keith suddenly felt naked...he didn't understand why.

"Enter." A lone Galra soldier walked in and took a quick look at Keith in his outfit, Keith could never really tell what the Galra were thinking...but he had a feeling it wasn't a positive one. "What is it?"

"Uh...yes, *ahem* Sire, we have word from a Gulper Envoy who wishes to offer tribute." Lotor huffed and finished securing his suit, "He said its one of the latest in particle weaponry that was commissioned by your father centuries ago. They made improvements to the initial design and they wish to give it to you out of respect to your show of strength and justice."

"In other words a trap." Lotor rolled his eyes, "Not even worth the effort of acknowledging it."

"Do you wish for us to destroy the envoy?"

"No, I want to see it and then destroy it." The soldier saluted, took one last look at Keith and left, "Honestly, I'm tempted to go down to that planet and wipe them all out...they're vile creatures, father only graciously allowed their monarchy to continue because of their expertise in wormhole manipulation and particle shield tech."

"I thought you said you needed strong allies...whether you like them or not, they benefited the empire." Lotor watched Keith as he walked to the front door, just testing the limits of his collar and Lotor's truthfulness.

"I take it you worked with unpleasant people before?"

"I'm working with you aren't I?"

"I've been called many things, unpleasant isn't one of them." Lotor added with a bit more weight and Keith knew he crossed another line. He walked up to Lotor and had to stand on his toes to reach a stray lock of white hair and brushes it back behind his ear.

"Sorry." Keith said softly, his fingers stroking the shell of Lotor's ear. Trying to suppress the urge in his body that was clawing up to fight and run...Keith held on to it with one hand and the other bringing Lotor's lips down on his. This was an internal battle waging in him, Keith knew this wasn't him, he knew it was the bond and separation from his friends that making him act so...unlike him. Still those lips felt so soft, so firm, so wet, he grappled his tongue with Lotor's, clutching his head and sucking on his mouth like he was doing to die without them. Lotor practically lifted him up and splayed him out on the bed, mouth hot on his neck, his hand palming his crotch and stroking him with such need, he was going to tear his uniform off but stopped. "H-huh?"

"You're very good Keith...almost too good." Lotor whispered in Keith's ear, he slid his finger underneath the circlet until Keith heard a beep. "I restricted you from leaving the room till I return."

"What am I to you? What is this?"

"Be patient and I'll tell you when I return." Lotor smirks as he lifts off the bed leaving Keith still flat upon it as he walks to his door...he takes one last look and catches Keith lifting up his middle finger then rolls over.

This was a **give and take** , so Lotor takes.

_And remembers how to breathe._


	5. No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, next week I'll be at Holiday Matsuri in the DR booth #506 selling my gross VLD stuff! But I have some news to share! I'm working on a Keitor Doujin called Lost Boys and it should be out and ready late winter early spring! You can preorder here on my Etsy store!
> 
> Lost Boys Preorder-http://etsy.me/2AvTV93
> 
> Also you can find me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/JenosonTwit  
> And Instagram! http://instagram.com/jenovasilver

Keith took a moment to think and breathe. Sulking on this oversized bed wasn’t going to get him anywhere and even though the situation LOOKED hopeless... _it wasn’t._ He just needed to bide time and try to think of how to escape. Shiro survived a year in Galra prisons and under WAY worse conditions than what he’s going through with Lotor. Still, he was here against his will and all of this was such a waste of time. Keith knew he needed to get out of here and get to his friends. **He needed to find Shiro and bring him home.**

There was a light knock at the door before it slid to the soldier from earlier returning with a tray covered with a cloche. FOOD! Just the smell made Keith’s stomach growl with hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he ate...whatever it was Keith didn’t care, he was going to eat it once the soldier came in...only he didn’t budge from the doorway.

“Hmph, serving an enemy of the Empire...” _Oh..._

“Look, *I’m* not exactly enjoying myself here too y’know? Just slide the tray in if you don’t want to bring it to me. I don’t care.” Keith motioned with his arms as he walked over because if he didn't get something in his stomach soon, he just MIGHT eat this guy.

“It sure didn’t _sound_ like that in the arena.” And Keith froze in place, he didn’t want to remember the arena, that wasn’t him...that was the Gratif plant but the soldier didn’t know that and honestly Keith assumed he wouldn’t give a shit even if he did. “Disgusting thing, you deserve death but its fitting that you’ll spend your days as His Highness’ plaything.”

“I’m not Lotor’s plaything so you can fuck off.” The soldier’s eyes narrowed as he glared down at the very tiny Keith before him.

“Heh, keep telling yourself that...he’ll grow bored of you soon enough.” _Patience yields focus,_ Keith chanted in his head because what he wanted to do was slam his fist dead into this asshole’s face.

“*sigh* Fine whatever are you done?” Keith grumbled as he reached for the tray and the soldier stepped backwards from the doorway, "Are we _actually_ fucking doing this?" The soldier made a little chuckle as he pulled his considerably longer arms up and away from small halfbreed’s reach.

With his stomach growling and vision becoming red with anger, Keith gave the soldier a quick look over...tall, lanky, probably the one that gets picked on in the mess hall. He looked like one of the weird sleek almost furless Galra. Definitely stronger than a typical human but is definitely the punching bag in his unit, probably the whole ship. And this was clearly this was his time to have control over something supposedly ‘weaker’ than he was.

However Keith WASN’T weaker...and if there was one thing he hated with a passion-possibly MORE than needles and road rash- _it was bullies._

“Beg me.” The soldier commanded.

“No.” Keith replied back as blunt as possible.

“Beg. _Me_.” The bully Galra repeated with a little more steel. Keith didn’t flinch and instead crossed his arms and stared death up at the Galra soldier.

“Fuck. **_You_** **.** ” The bright gold glow in Keith’s eyes shook the bully Galra, “You get to deal with Lotor if I’m not fed then...I don't care.” The soldier grumbled as Keith tried once again to reach the tray and the moment his fingers touched the metal the soldier sent it clattering to the hard floor. “Asshole.” Keith bent down pass the threshold when he heard the telltale rapid beep and quickly dragged the tray back into Lotor’s room. Ending the countdown. Keith felt his heart was about to burst from his chest and it was made worse when he stared up at the smug soldier grinning with all his bright sharp teeth. If it wasn't for this stupid collar Keith would make him choke on them...

“Hmph, enjoy your meal pet.” The soldier whistled as he walked away and Keith sighed dejected, at least he knew the limit to his collar’s range and it wasn’t much. But it was over, Keith returned to Lotor's bed and opened the cloche thankful that the contents were kept in more smallish sealed containers even if it was a bit redundant. He was even MORE thankful that it looked like something familiar from Earth- a small bowl of some sort of soup, two green rolls, a sealed cup containing a pinkish liquid and a medium cube of he hoped was meat.

The semi squishy cube was small enough to fit in the bowl of soup and to his amazement it dissolved into a hearty stew with vegetables. The smell was heavenly! And Keith was ready to dig in immediately...when he hesitated.

_What if this was drugged?_ Keith had no real reason to trust anyone on this ship, like the Galra soldier said, _Keith was an_ _ _enemy__.

So he left the tray alone.

_**And his belly grumbled louder.** _

“Yeah...I know.” Keith groaned and walked to the large glass pane to stare out into space...out there was his friends and Shiro, _out there was freedom_. If only he could reach his friends somehow?

That's when it hit him, he COULD at least somewhat, all the Paladins had a bond with their Lions and it was a long shot as he never really had enough time with Black so he wasn’t sure how strong that bond would be.

Keith relaxed himself, ignoring the hunger pangs in his stomach and counted his heartbeats...he projected his thoughts, casting them out in every direction he could. He pictured the Castle, his friends and saw their faces clear as day. Then he tried to picture the Lions when something kept blocking his vision, almost like a monitor shorting out. But that's impossible! Keith knew what the Lions looked like still no matter how he tried the Lions remained blurs in his head. Why?! **HOW!?**

Maybe he just needed to eat, that had to be it...and there had to be something in this room he could snack on. Perhaps a hidden stash of piece of candy? Keith laughed to himself, the thought of the so called 'Emperor Pro Tem' having a sweet tooth? That would be kinda funny and maybe a little human... _for an alien._

But snooping around and taking things that he didn’t understand is what lead Keith to this spot of being whatever Lotor was keeping him for. This was so frustrating! He couldn’t go forward or back, he couldn’t fight and now he couldn’t eat either!? Keith knew he couldn’t sit here being paranoid but he also couldn’t risk getting into trouble again and he was so tired of _being tired._

Keith eyed the large cushioned chair beside windows and plopped down in a frustrated huff. He was too tired to do anything and this lonely helplessness was getting to him. Where was Lotor? When was he coming back? Keith couldn’t believe he was actually _missing_ him. He buried his head into his knees and soon fell asleep.

“How droll...it actually IS a weapon and a useful one at that.” Lotor groaned when he returned to his room looking like utterly annoyed and rotated his shoulder, Keith snapped his head up to look at him and did a small stretch. How long was he out again? The handsome alien tilted his head at Keith still curled up in the large chair like he was some exotic pet. “I see you haven’t eaten. Why is that?”

“I’m not hungry.” Keith lies and looks out the window, “I’m fine.” Lotor made a little shrug and eyed the tray curiously before lifting the cloche to examine the contents.

"Granted, it's not exactly what I call palatable but I already have enough luxuries on board as is. I simply make do.” The alien prince seated himself neatly on the edge of his bed to pick at the food items with increasing tedium. “However, you really should eat.”

“I said I’m NOT hungry! Fuck!” Keith snapped and curled up tighter and Lotor threw him a slick look, “S-sorry...I’m not, I’m fine okay. Just lay off.” Almost timed for this moment, Keith's stomach betrayed him with a large angry growl. Lotor nearly busted out in a loud laugh and Keith swore his heart skipped a beat. The guy even LAUGHS sexy, so annoying.

“Haaa, come now. Stop being petulant. Eat.” Keith turned away and Lotor's expression became stormy, “Don’t make me repeat myself, you won’t like the result.” Keith finally slinks off the chair and walks over, God did it ever smell good, “Tell me, why won't you eat?”

“Just who am I to you Lotor? What is all this?” Lotor doesn’t respond and pats his lap, for a split second Keith almost didn’t want to do it and decided to not keep pushing his limits and climbed up, settling on Lotor’s strong thick thighs and trying to avoid direct eye contact. This was so silly...

“Look around you Keith, tell me what do you see exactly?”

“A bunch of nice Alien stuff.” Lotor delicately pulled his glove off and slid his bare hand on the small of Keith’s back and reached for the bowl of stew to stir it.

“And all of it is mine, just as _you_ are mine and thus I can make you anything *I* wish.” Lotor felt Keith shift and tense, he saw his clenched fists and continued to smiled as he stirred the stew. “You are neither guest, prisoner, pet or lover. You are simply mine.”

“And you want me to betray my friends to work with you? How the hell does that work...I’m not equal to you in any way!”

“Not at the moment but things always change. Everything here is dependent on choice...your choice AND mine. So it would be in your best interest to choose wisely.” Lotor added with a deceptively smooth tone that didn't mask the threat in his voice. Keith was fuming, oh he was a literal _ember_ of anger and Lotor couldn't be more intoxicated, he raised the spoon to Keith’s lips and received a sour glare.

“I can feed myself.”

“Obviously you can’t or this tray would’ve been cleared of its contents. So open wide.” Keith reached his breaking point long ago but the continued insinuation that he's a child finally done it.

“Ugh! I didn’t eat anything because I don’t trust you or anyone on this fucking ship you gigantic asshole!” The prince laughed off the crude outburst but Keith’s expression didn’t change until he watched as Lotor slurped the stew off the spoon with a cunning grin.

“There. If its poisoned we'll know soon enough won’t we?”

“What the hell!? Why would you-” Keith tried to reached for the spoon and his hand was caught in Lotor’s grip.

“My childhood was rife with violence, designed to make up for my 'deficiencies' of being born a Halfbreed. I've consumed so many toxins that I’ve built an rather admirable tolerance. If there is any in this stew, there’s a very high probability that I’m immune to it.” The way Lotor spoke about his childhood abuse was so casual that it frightened Keith...the worst he ever had in the orphanage with the occasional fights, spitballs in his hair or his books thrown into trashcans. Lotor gently lifted Keith’s face up with his finger, “What’s this? Pity is useless for a Galra.”

“I’m not pitying. You survived it all...probably worse, you're...kinda amazing.” Lotor looked apathetic but Keith could tell he liked the compliment, he resume stirring the stew and raised the spoon back up to Keith’s lips.

“We were destined for something greater and our survival proved it. We must forge our own paths instead of blindly being lead.”

“It can be lonely. Shir-nevermind.” Keith quickly stopped, “Look, you had your fun and you’re clearly not dead so just let me eat.” Lotor pulled the spoon from him, “Wha?”

“Oh no, the fun has just started. He who?”

“He’s not important okay?”

“You want me to guess, I’m quite good at that.” Lotor sipped the the stew, “Hmmm, Fugitive Prisoner number 117-9875. The Champion also known as Takashi Shirogane. I suppose ‘Shiro’ is an affectionate variant of his name yes?” Keith felt the blood drain from his body, _of course_ this information was readily available and even worse he might have always known and was just fucking with Keith the whole damn time.

“He’s... **no one.** ” And those words felt so sour on Keith's tongue, Shiro was everything to him.

“Oh? How interesting, seeing that this supposed _no one_ was the one leading Voltron, try again.” Keith was hating this and Lotor enjoyed watching him squirm, struggling upon acting out in excessive violence and being forced into submission...it was a simple game of power to win only because Keith made it too easy. Such volatile emotions in such a small and beautiful creature,  “Judging by your expressions, Shiro is someone you hold affection for.”

“I...I hold a lot of affection for a lot of people.” Lotor pulled Keith close, he didn’t go for the stew just yet even though his stomach was growling louder being so close to food and not eating a bite.

“Even for me?” Keith bit his lip, he didn’t know how to answer that in a way that wouldn’t raise Lotor’s ire while also admitting to something he wanted to never acknowledge, “When did you become so timid?”

“Uh right about the time you put a freaking collar on my neck rigged collapse me into a small pocket of space?”

“Fair.” And Lotor returned the spoon to Keith’s lips, tipping it so that the stew went in smoothly without spilling. The taste wasn’t too spicy, thick with something that reminded Keith of saffron...a curry? It felt good sliding down his throat, “It’s better with the bread.” and Lotor breaks one of the green rolls in half to give it to Keith to dip in the stew. Keith tried not to look like an famished animal but once he ate the stew dipped roll, he devoured it in one bite. “Quite the hunger...”

“I...it’s good.”

“I can tell.” Lotor thumbed a bit of the strew off Keith’s cheek, “Perhaps I’ll treat you to something more fulfilling and refined. We have a delicacy called-” And Keith dove down on Lotor's thumb and sucked it clean, the move was so quick that he barely had time to register what exactly Keith had done. It was like he was caught in Keith’s magnetic stare as he pulled away, continuing to eat his fill almost as if nothing happened.

“I’m not much for refinement. Never had to be...”

“Again, I can tell.” Lotor reached for the pink liquid and took a sip, “A bit too sweet.” He offered the cup to Keith who winced at the taste himself, “Could be poisoned.”

“At least I’ll die fed.” Keith softly laughed and ate his fill as Lotor slid his fingers under Keith’s chin and tilted his face up toward his lips for a kiss. There was no resistance in Keith...his body was hot and ready for it. Perhaps there was something in the food that made him tingle all over when Lotor’s tongue slipped inside, tasting the pink liquid and stew mingling in his mouth.

Lotor took the bowl from Keith’s hand and started pressing him down on the bed, he worked the black tunic off his chest and gently dripped the hot stew on Keith’s bare chest.

“A-ah! What the fuck-” Lotor’s lips clamp around his nipples and Keith’s mind went blank, the sharp pressure of his fangs almost felt like he broke the skin but Keith couldn’t give a shit. It felt incredibly good, Lotor tugged on the small nub hard till it snapped back red and becoming more puffy as he switched to the other nipple and dripped the stew on it. “W-why are you doing this-”

“Have you considered that perhaps I'm starving too?” Lotor stops sucking to look at Keith panting below him and licked his lips, dragging his tongue up the side of Keith’s throat and across his lips until he parts them open for a deeper kiss. “And I’m feeling very ravenous today.”

Keith was being crushed and the weight was frightening but so good, the power on him...hard, hot, thick and swelling between his thighs. Keith rubbed himself against the hardness of Lotor's armor, moaning and needy. He knew this couldn’t be right it just couldn’t yet the urge in him to submit was growing stronger the longer he was like this and Keith bucked up from the kiss and Lotor looked annoyed.

“I’m... _not_ food!” Keith forced out desperately.

“You _are_ today.” Keith just glares golden slits of rage in his eyes, he wanted more of Lotor, so badly that he wanted to ignore all his instincts to fight and rebel against all of this. Lotor's long white hair fell past his face making a pale veil as he dipped back down again to press his fangs into Keith’s neck. Savoring the twitch body underneath him, this time he drew blood and lapped up the small trickle before Keith even registered he was wounded. Senses were failing him, another press of fangs traveled lower to his nipples and Keith could feel himself dripping, “I’ll eat you slowly...from the top, to the bottom.”

“You’re not...going to-” The stew was almost spent and mostly was all over Keith, it pooled and warmly trailed down between his legs and Lotor dove down to clean him, licking and placing bites on any area he wanted. “I-I’m not..fucking food.”

“Then what are you?” That was enough. Keith resisted by slamming his hands hard on Lotor’s shoulders and pushing him back, those glowing golden eyes shone brightly. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him but he knew Lotor was behind it and if he fully submitted to this any longer then he’ll never be able to escape.

“I’m Keith Kogane, Black Paladin of Voltron and a Blade of Marmora...and you DON’T own me Lotor. You’ll NEVER break me and I will NEVER submit to you. I NEVER will be.” Keith’s words cut so deep that Lotor flinched. Keith braced himself for whatever what was going to happen but instead he watched Lotor’s face soften with a genuine smile.

“Oh Keith...you are truly wonderful." Lotor raised himself up from between Keith’s thighs still grinning ear to pointy ear, “Is that a challenge?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you’ll regret it.”

“And I think you’re afraid of losing.” Keith propped himself on his elbows just he could somewhat meet Lotor’s gaze eye to eye, “I want a rematch, this time without creepy sex drugs or your cronies helping you from the sidelines either.”

“Hmmm what if I don’t WANT a rematch?” Lotor placed his open palm on Keith’s chest to push him down flat on the bed, "Seeing that I already defeated you in Trial by Combat. My victory recorded. What would I gain by challenging you again? " Keith really had no idea what he could offer...Lotor had his Blade, his First Kiss and his First Time, the only thing he realistically had was his body.

“You win and I’m yours, I won’t fight you, I won’t escape...I’ll fight by your side till I die. Either in combat or whenever you’re bored with me.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s possible with you Keith, you’re far too entertaining as it is and I don’t want an obedient slave, I want a loyal soldier to my cause.”

“You can’t have it both ways. You want my loyalty? Fine, then _you’ll_ have to prove it to me if you win...and you won’t win.”

“I can’t tell if your being serious or foolish in telling me that.” Keith’s stare didn’t waiver, he wasn’t backing down and if Lotor was going to play these mindgames with him then he was going to end it. “Your conditions?”

“You let me go, the same as last time.” Lotor eyed Keith up and down, thinking about this...he had no doubt that he could defeat Keith in combat however now that he’s aware of his abilities. It may not be such an easy fight...it was too tempting to refuse. “Deal?”

“I prefer to seal it with a kiss.” And Keith yanked Lotor’s lips down into a kiss, mimicking the same hard and heavy kiss that Lotor performed on him earlier and this time he nipped his fangs on the corner of Lotor’s mouth. Tasting a bit of the oddly sweet blood in his mouth. “Ouch.”

“Good.”

“That might be the only time you ever get to wound me Keith...savor it.” The room suddenly turned dark red and an alarm started blaring, the shields raised over the windows and both halfbreeds rolled off the bed. The ship was on complete lockdown and sounds of an attack followed by the bright streaks of heavy laser fire peppering the shield caused the room to shake violently. “Predictable.”

“We need to fight!”

“We? No, *I* need to fight. You need to stay put.”

“Are you serious right now?! You can’t expect me to just-” The room continues to shake from the attack fire, the shields are being hammered. Keith noticed that the lasers appear to be shooting through small wormholes that rapidly appeared and disappeared when they fired on their targets. Wormholes? “Its the Gulpers right?”

“Obviously. You will remain here...my room is the safest on the ship, I’ll have guards posted.”

“The guards hate me so I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The attack fire was getting worse, Keith couldn’t stand just waiting here while there was a fight going on, his blood was boiling and he was getting more excited. Lotor could see it, the twitching of his fingers, his chest rising and falling from his quick breaths. That feral look was the one Lotor enjoyed the most.

“You want the Trial by Combat, then obey me and stay put.” Keith fumed, the laser show in front of him didn’t frighten him so much as he wasn’t out there..he was helpless. He watched the Galra drone ships spreading out to be targeted and while the shields were holding eventually they’ll give out. “Be patient.” Keith looked up at Lotor who was completely calm and staring out the window unimpressed...but he caught a glimpse, something excited in his eyes. “This won’t take long.”

“Feh. Fine...” And Lotor hands Keith his blade, “W-what..but why?” The two looked at each other, in the dark red room Keith’s irises were the brightest things in the room, once he touched his blade a renewed sense of calm washed over him. Right now he could form the blade and jab it in Lotor’s chest but he couldn’t... _he wouldn’t._ Lotor leaned down and roughly tugged the back of Keith’s hair only to feel the tip of the blade under his chin.

“I’ll retrieve it when I return.”

“I guess you better go then.” Keith whispered letting Lotor sink closer until their lips pressed together. This...felt different, it was something they both noticed...they could feel each other, far more than the simple the touch of their lips. Something was locking into place, like a small tenuous thread finding purchase and locking them. The look on Lotor’s face when they pulled apart suggested that not even he knew what this was. He pushed Keith back somewhat and left without saying a word.

Keith shook off the kiss, as weird as that was...he had his blade again and that’s what mattered and wanted to try to connect with the Lions again. Even through the chaos around him, he had to make the attempt to reach them. Keith sat on the floor, closed his eyes and pictured his friends, the Castle and then...the Lions. Blue, Green and Yellow came into view seamlessly but Red and Black still were fuzzy, it wasn’t perfect and Keith struggled to picture them clearly, it was like he was viewing the two Lions through a veil of spun cotton. He kept trying, focusing harder and reaching his hand out almost like he could touch them somehow.

****_______** **

Lance couldn’t sleep, he stop trying after 2 hours, Allura and Coran were heading to the Gulper homeworld which meant Hunk, Pidge and him were left waiting and the waiting was killing him. He had a feeling that the Gulpers didn’t have Keith but he also felt that the Galra didn’t have him either...he was just lost. Out there along with Shiro in the vastness of space and that hurt…

Keith was so adamant on finding Shiro, the dude sacrificed sleep, eating...anything that held him back from finding his closest friend. Lance needs to be like that, he IS like that. Keith can’t have all the cool traits, he’s pretty enough as it is, he caught himself admiring that fluffy mullet one too many times to count.

_Where were they? And why is he sitting here doing nothing?_

“ACK! WHAT THE HECK!” Lance freaked out when he felt something soft on his shoulder, it felt like a spider web. He looked around but he didn’t see anything. “Okay, okay cool, chill out, its cool there’s no spiders in space...okay there might be but not here and why am I talking to myself?” Lance nervously laughed and leapt out of bed, he needed a drink of water and heads towards the kitchen. There was something in him that ached just now, like he messed up and he couldn’t explain it very well, he sipped the cold water to calm his nerves when once again that soft spider web feeling fell on his shoulder. “THE SHIT!?! AM I BEING POLTERGEISTED!?” Lance was full on freaking out now.

“Hey man, I was getting some food too.” Hunk yawned and scratched his stomach when he looked at his friend’s frightened and confused face. “Huh? You okay Lance?”

“Okay is this place haunted? Do we need an old priest and a young priest?”

“Wha? What are you talking about?” Lance grabbed his shoulders trying and failing to not panic.

“Do we have like phantom spiders in the castle?!”

“PHANTOM SPIDERS?!!”

“PHANTOM SPIDERS DUDE!” Now Hunk was scared and that feeling of messing up returned to Lance again, what the hell was that? What was happening? He needed to get a grip and wait for it to happen again, “Okay, okay we got this, maybe...there isn’t freaky phantom spiders.” Hunk breathed relieved but still kept low to the floor.

“But what if it is tho!? Like there's worms that can swallow you whole and everything!?!” Hunk cried and stayed low, looking around but Lance remained still and waited...hoping that he didn’t miss his chance again. “Uhh Lance?” The soft web like feeling fell on his shoulder again and this time he didn’t flinch or resist, it fell through him and was warm...fragile. Drifting lower into his body until it felt like it landed on his heart. Lance couldn’t explain it but he reached out almost like he was reaching for something…. _someone_.

For the briefest moment, his fingers touched something tangible.

“K-keith?” Lance whispered, he felt that heat in this faint aura that it was Keith, he was reaching out to him, he was alive! Lance clenched the invisible, the light strand felt firm but still so frail and he started pulling it closer to him...almost as if he was going to pull Keith from the ether itself. Lance was reacting purely on instinct. “Keith! Keith are you there?!” Lance pulled but not hard in fear it will snap but he was filled with hope, happiness, he wanted to bring Keith home, the thread began to become stronger. “Talk to me, where are you!? Are you okay?!”

Lance could make out a vision of Keith slowly coming into focus the more he pulled the clearer Keith became, he couldn’t see where he was but he saw his face...his eyes were different but that was definitely Keith and that was enough.

He looked up and saw Lance...a flashed a relieved little weary smile and looked like he was going to say something when the connection broke with such force that Lance fell backwards on the floor. Hunk scooted to him as he weakly sat up in a daze.

“Lance! Are you okay!? You saw Keith?!” Lance held his head and nodded.

“Yeah...I saw him...”

 

**“He’s in big trouble.”**


	6. Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute but not for lack of trying...busy as all hell!

Lumum is a VERY beautiful kingdom on the... _outside_ , the home planet of the Gulpers was rich with ornate structures and flexible holo tubes almost everywhere for easy Gulper travel. It truly was a shining utopia, one of the many planets that have been favoured by the Galra Empire.

The marketplaces actively selling slaves, families and children separated by size, flavour and _potency_. Even though Zarkon supposedly ‘stopped’ the slave trade, here it was alive and thriving out in the open with no fear of repercussions from the Empire. Allura’s heart was aching and as much as she wanted to punch every wealthy Gulper in her line of sight, the team couldn’t afford to get in a major conflict with only four active Lions.

So Allura made a silent vow, that Voltron return to free the slaves and put an end to all of this. First things first, they needed speak to the Gulper King and Queen about stopping this conflict with Lotor and if they’re lucky, possibly ascertain the whereabouts of Keith.

_Which turns out easier said than done…_

“What do you mean they won’t meet with me!?” Allura said hotly as she stood at the throne doorway to the Royal Family.

“We’re very sorry, but the Royal family and council are indisposed and cannot entertain foreign guests.” The adviser Gulper addressed as formally as he could and began to fidget with a strange gold bracelet on his wrist.

“B-but we were invited here, look see!” Coran showed the adviser the digital invite, “Even got it signed with a Quellion laser for a completely thorough identification!”

“I’m truly sorry, you’ll have to come back later. We have tours tomorrow, you can come back then.” The adviser mumbled and looked down at the beautiful princess becoming increasingly thunderous.

“We’re NOT guests or tourists! We are here on behalf of Voltron and we will not leave until we have an audience with the Royal Family as agreed upon!”

“But-”  

“But nothing! You WILL let us enter.” And the adviser shifted to a larger size to stare her down, Allura didn’t flinch and stood up, increasing her size to match, “Please, you don’t frighten me.” This was going to go bad when a small announcement horn sounded throughout the area.

“Your highness! Look!” Allura turned to face the adjoining walls as monitors appeared everywhere featuring the Gulper King as well as the royal court of the GPP. They all appeared to be wearing the same sort of strange gold bracelets on their wrists...and it was clear that they weren’t happy about it.

“Citizens of Lumum. We are embarking on a grand new era of change for our race and our continued prosperous relationship with our rulers, the glorious Galra Empire.” The king announced to the cheer of the crowd. “Yes, yes, be proud! Soon-err- _immediately_ , *cough* the Royal Family shall abdicate the throne, dissolve the kingdom ruling families and become a _solely_ manufacturing planet f-for the sole benefit of strengthening the Galra Empire for -eons to come.” And the crowd fell still, the few whispers were of complete shock...even Allura and Coran were stunned silent.

“A takeover...” Coran whispered and looked around him for Galra sentries. This place was going to be hostile Galra territory any moment now, it became imperative for them to escape. “Princess, I think it would a good idea to make it back to the transport.”

“Wait, there’s more.”

“Fear not citizens, this was a decision was unanimous!” The court all cheered halfheartedly, the Gulper people are about to face a rather grim future and that only meant it was going to be far worse for the slaves. “The brave and noble Emperor Lotor a-as well as the Royal Family are in full support of transforming the former Planetary Providences into-” The transmission was cut as a loud succession of popping from within the room then silence. Allura and Coran felt their blood run cold.

The throne doors opened and Ezor came out looking sick when she spotted Allura and Coran and recovered quickly with a small smile. Coran instinctively stood in front of Allura.

“It’s quite the mess in there...you don’t want to see it.” Ezor sighed then leaned on the adviser’s shoulder when he shrunk down to his normal size. She whispered in his ear and his face paled as he walked inside.

“Who are you? What happened inside the throne room?” Allura demanded and the red alien gave her a quick look over before revealing two gold circlets from behind her back. “Answer me!”

“Ooooooh I'm nobody! I’m just here to cause a little change...and change can be messy but oh well, looks like I’m all done!” Then Ezor elegantly flipped over Allura and Coran, she was fast and it was clear that she could be a difficult opponent. “Here! Catch!” She tossed the circlets at them, “They’ll compliment your eyes. Bye!” The two Alteans looked at each other silently before they immediate dashed back the transport to make their escape. They placed the circlets in a sealed blast proof canister once they were safely on board, Pidge would need to examine them but considering what might have happened inside the Gulper throne room. They didn’t need to guess that it wasn’t good and these rings might be the reason why.

Whoever this Emperor Lotor person was, he was a crafty bastard and seemed to be ahead of them every step of the way...all of this HAD to have involve Keith somehow, Allura couldn’t explain it but she felt it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a transmission from Pidge and she answered with a weary smile.

“Hello Pidge...the meeting was a disaster. We didn’t even get pass the throne room doors. And I think it was a good thing we didn’t in hindsight.”

“Well I have some good news for you Princess, Lance contacted Keith.”

“Thank goodness! B-but how!?” Pidge scratched her cheek nervously while Hunk shouted from the background about Phantom Spiders with ESP. “Phantom...spiders?”

“It’s a long story princess, but we know Keith is alive and if he’s alive.”

 

“He’s fighting.”

**_______**

It took a few seconds for Keith’s vision to return, he choked on the water spraying from the bathtub and noticed the massive crack in the window. This level of damage was sabotage, shields were down and that meant that this window-the currently _compromised_ window-was now the only thing keeping Keith from being sucked out into the cold vacuum of space. Not that it would matter, the trap collar would go off before space killed him…there was also a high likelihood of drowning thanks to the rapidly gushing water from the busted tub filling up the room.

_Yeah, Lotor pretty much doomed him and he was going to kick his ass when he got out of here._

The water was now up to his knees and Keith slogged his way to the door but predictably it was locked. Thank God Lotor gave him back his blade and Keith wedged the space metal open, which allowed water leak out into the corridor so that at least gave Keith a bit of hope that he won’t drown _too_ quickly. But that still left the major problem of his collar which was still very active.

The ship was being peppered by laser fire, each hit on the hull speeding up the crack of the window pane further. Keith couldn’t think about that, he poked his head pass the threshold to hear it beep angrily and ducked his head back in. Fuck, Keith needed to do something to get attention.

Sounds of fighting in the corridors, were they being invaded too?

“C’mon! Give me a break!” Keith whined and ran to get the tray and the cloche before another volley of laser fire against the hull that knocked him off his feet and into the water. Keith scurries to the cloche and tray, it had enough weight to make a noise and plowed through the rapidly rising water to the door when he heard a loud crack. FUCK! That last blast did it and now he went from having minutes to _seconds._ “N-no I’m not dying here!” Keith went to his blade and tried to force the door open more when he spotted Gulpers invading the corridors, he caught their eyes and pulled the blade back in and close the door before they fired. Now the water level was rising to his thighs as the laser fire battered the door mercilessly.

Keith’s heart was racing as he counted seconds in his head...which would kill him first? No, no he couldn’t give up, he needed to get out of this alive.

He looked at his blade, this belonged to his mother...she left that for him, to maybe find her...to find himself. His friends needed him, _Shiro needed him._

That’s when Keith heard it, the soft purr _._ Like it was the Red and Black Lions combined and something else. Instinct telling him to keep trusting it, in himself. Like always...

Keith took the blade tip and jammed it into his silver collar, it was gamble…his hands was shaking as he heard the beeping growing more erratic and continued to force the collar lock off until finally it was apart.

The beeping stopped.

_He wasn’t dead._

Keith quickly hurled the collar off him and it dropped into the dark water of the room, laying on the floor still glittering...

He was free!

**Now he’s going to kill everything.**

The doors finally gave from the assault and two Gulper soldiers slid inside with their guns looking for Keith, but he was moving before they got a bead on him, he slashed one Gulper in the face, blinding him before stabbing him in the head and spin kicked his partner into the water. He saw the enraged soldier swell and lunge at him like a nightmare, Keith dove after the collar and grabbed it in time as the Gulper nearly slammed his massive maw on him. Keith rolled out of the way of the tongue and clamped the collar around it. The cracking sound grew louder, and he had to get the fuck out of the room. Keith grabbed the dead Gulper’s rifle and watched the lone soldier struggle to get the collar off just as he made it to the threshold.

The Gulper successfully removed the collar and examined the at the beautiful object before vanishing…he didn’t even have a moment to scream. The crack finally gave way and Keith ran down the corridor to the slam down on the control panel to seal off the area as everything that was once in Lotor’s room got sucked into space.

Keith slid down the closed doors, he still wasn’t safe with the chaos happening all around him, but he needed a moment to recollect himself.

A laser beam just missed his head and Keith took off, rushing down the remaining corridors and avoiding gunfire, where the fuck did all these Gulpers come from?! They were overrun so fast and it didn’t look like Lotor was doing much in the way of stopping this. Leaving it to the Galra soldiers to hold the line the best they could, many of the Gulpers didn’t expand and those that did where _terrifyingly_ huge.

Keith couldn’t focus on them, he needed to get to a ship and get the hell out of here. He didn’t know where the hangers were in this place, so he headed towards the arena...if he could only find someone...

“Keep holding them back! Heheh! This is what I’m talking about!” Zethrid shouted as she was singlehandedly taking down three massive Gulpers on her own. She was incredible, huge muscles bulging and fur wild...smiling happily through it all. The soldiers around her were giving their General protection, even the bully soldier was holding his own but was getting more afraid when he watched a Gulper increase in mass and devour two of his teammates. As powerfully strong Zethrid was, she wasn’t going to be able to handle all of these on her own. Keith couldn’t leave her.

“Fuck!” And Keith gave the bully soldier coverfire to escape the pending maw of the Gulper soldier to run to Zethrid’s aid. She looked back at Keith firing at the enemies with deadly accuracy and grinned with all her fangs.

“Heya Keith! Come join the fun! His majesty sure knows how to party!” She yelled and slammed the full force of her fist in Gulper’s mouth knocking his teeth out, she tore out his tongue and covered herself in bloody gore. “This is the life huh!? He said you’ll be here in a bit!”

“What!? What are you talking about?” Keith kept firing before a Gulper’s tongue yanked his rifle out of his hand and whipped madly at him, trying to grab but Keith was fast, placing the blade in his mouth and running on all fours like it was completely natural to him. The bully soldier shot at the tongue trying to get Keith and the two acknowledged each other in a curt nod.

“Oh! Yeah that’s later! C’mere!” Zethrid howled and Keith came running, throwing his awakened blade straight into the massive Gulper’s head and diving down on it, “YES! That’s what I’m talking about! Let’s rip ‘em apart!”

Keith didn’t see anything, hear anything...all he was focusing on was making damn sure that Zethrid and the Galra soldiers were alive but after that. He was a blur of murder, nothing could touch him. All he had in him was rage, burning and threatening to consume him to ashes.

_It’s their fault, they brought him here, they did those things to him...he would be safe at home with Lance and the others, he would be out there in space looking for Shiro. Keith was going to kill them all, every single one of them._

**KEITH!**

_‘You can’t fight everyone.’_

_‘No matter what you have to remember who you are...you’re better than that.’_

**_‘Patience yields focus.’_ **

Keith swung his blade and missed nearly decapitating the last Gulper and instead Zethrid took the kill. He looked at his hands and the blade practically caked with gore, eyes glowing yellow and bright. His hair wasn’t black anymore.

It was stark white.

“Heh! I win runt...huh?” Keith began to wobble side to side, “Hey you okay?”

“W-why...why didn’t I...Why what did I…?” Keith fell backwards into the bully Galra’s arms.

“Hoo boy, I better tell Lotor this. You take him to the Healers...everything should be over now.”

“Yes sir!” And the soldier lifted Keith up and carried him away.  

**_______**

When Keith opened his eyes, he was in a warm bed and in a complete outfit like what he was wearing before the attack. This room seemed vastly more opulent then Lotor’s, strangely this room was preserved from the Gulper attack, there was no noticeable damage anywhere. Keith spotted the scores of weapons behind the glass cases even some that were once in the prince’s room, more furniture and décor that seemed larger than necessary, even a roaring fireplace that was big enough to be an incinerator. Despite the finery, this room lacked any warmth, it was all intimidatingly cold and overwhelming. Keith lifted the pillows to look for his blade, it wasn’t there. Figures...Lotor must’ve went and retrieved it when he passed out.

The bed was large enough to hold up to 20 full sized adults and it took a minute for Keith to even make it to the edge. Unlike all the times before when he woke up in a strange place, he wasn’t tired or even afraid, he felt stronger, amped like he just finished running 12 laps. He felt himself relaxed when his feet touched the large alien fur carpet and wiggled his toes in it. So warm.

There was a large full-length mirror beside the bed and Keith looked at himself, freshly cleaned from top to bottom, purple gradient claws on his hands and feet, even small faint purple marks just underneath his eyelids that seemed to magnify his golden bright eyes. And finally, his newly white hair.

The way he was before was a memory…

Keith’s head and heart ached...what if this wasn’t the end of the transformation? Would he grow a pelt of fur? A tail? He didn’t know...all he _did_ know if that he was afraid to go back to his friends as he is now.

_A monster._

Anger boiled in him, this wasn’t fair…he didn’t want this! He has to make it stop! With rage boiling over, Keith punched the mirror causing it to crack and cut his fist. The clear shards fell to the floor with his bright red blood dripping over them and picked a piece up to stare into it.

“I was told that one incurs bad luck for breaking a mirror.” Lotor said from the doorway, he watched the wrath in Keith’s eyes as he dashed toward him with glass tightly squeezed in his palm to stab the smug prince. The piece sliced into Keith’s palm and snapped on Lotor’s armor, the pain didn’t even register, and Keith quickly aimed for Lotor’s throat. The prince barely flinched when the sharp edge pressed into his skin freeing a stream of green blood down his collar. “What’s wrong? Make the kill.”

“Fuck you! You planned all of this didn’t you? Tell me!”

“Which part? This plan had _many_ layers Keith.” Lotor smiled as he took the heat of those glowing eyes becoming mixed teary rage, “I told you, everything here is dictated *by* choice, every step is *your* choice.”

“I _never_ chose this Lotor! I never fucking chose to become this...this monster!” And that Lotor furious, he grabbed Keith’s wrist and wrenched up roughly before slamming him face first against the sealed door, “L-let me go!”

“You consider these changes _monstrous_? They are natural as breathing, this is your truest self-awakening as a Galra. You are not a mere earthling Keith, you are a child of the stars.”

“I-I don’t believe you!” Keith pushed back and Lotor wrenched Keith’s arm higher, it felt like it was going to break.

“You want my honesty, I shall give it to you...how would you like it?” Lotor kicked Keith’s legs apart and curled over him, “I’ll start from the beginning. I _never_ trusted the Gulpers, I planned on overthrowing them as soon as I acquired you and after our Trial by Combat, I sent one of my trusted Generals-Narti down to infiltrate the Royal Family on Lumum carrying a very special cargo.” Keith began to pant, there was a heat growing in his belly and his body twitched from feeling Lotor’s breath on his nape, “She’s quite talented in getting people to obey and once she contacted the King and Queen, she instructed them to slip on one of these.” Lotor took out a gold circlet, it was large enough to fit around a slender neck and Keith started to struggle, “Now, now…settle down, although it is similar in design to the one I placed on you, this is the older model...the one _rigged_ to explode.”

“L-lotor...wait don’t...” Keith felt the Lotor’s thick thigh keep his own thighs parted, the arousal and fear mixing together.  

“Don’t worry...I told you it makes quite the mess when it sets off...which it did, _very_ recently. Taking the Royal Family and Court with them. The GPP is no more, the planets are under complete Galra control, father was too lax with the Gulpers because of what they could provide. As Emperor, I shall not make that mistake.” Lotor’s voice leaked into Keith’s ear, hot and breathy as his free hand slid down the front of Keith’s body and slipping into pants. His skin was so hot slick and lingered in the small purrs that he was sure not even Keith knew he was making.

“B-but the collar around my neck and your...ahhh..men.”

“Your collar had a 10 second delay, must have slipped my mind...so sorry.” Keith growled as he himself back in anger only to have Lotor return with more force and kept him pinned in place.

“T-that’s...not fair...nothing you do is fair.”

“Conquering and warfare *isn’t* necessarily going to be fair Keith, I had faith you’d survive whatever was thrown your way and that you will fight for me. And you have.” Lotor lowered his thigh so he could spin Keith around to look at him, “But I NEVER imagined that you would become this wonderful and complete, far more than I ever dreamed.” Lotor bent himself lower, nuzzling the corner of Keith’s throat and placed a sweet small kiss down to his shoulder, “A blade is forged through fire and force...and you are absolutely _gorgeous_.” He takes Keith’s bleeding palm to his lips and licks away the blood, Keith tried to pull his hand back and instead just keeps getting yanked back closer and closer until he finally is brushing against Lotor’s lips.

Keith lulled himself into the kiss, tinged with his blood and Lotor’s saliva making a mess of his lips and chin...nipping along the smooth slender curve until Lotor returned to his lips. That same strange feeling they shared earlier returned, becoming stronger and hotter until Keith felt weaker. He didn’t want to faint again and gripped Lotor’s arm with is only free hand as his mouth was filled with Lotor’s tongue, lapping and tangling with his. Loud and messy, becoming more intense through each twist and suck.

“L-lotor…I…”

“Quiet…and obey me, always.” Lotor ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, he’s never felt anything so soft and seem to take on a glow when he moved his fingers along Keith’s scalp. Admittedly, he was being taking in by this rebellious boy, he knew it, felt it in every bone in his body. “Keith…yield.”

Keith felt his body grow slack, his mind was fuzzy, and he couldn’t focus anymore…he only knew he wanted more from Lotor, another kiss, squeeze, flick. His inside ached to be filled. He knew this was wrong and he wanted to rebel and no matter how he resisted or how hard, Lotor’s voice leaked in his flesh, tangling and pulling him down into him till he was on his knees.

“A perfect position…service me.” The incredulous look on Keith’s face said it all, “Come now…I’m sure this is an innate skill for you.”

“The hell it is.”

“Then this will be fun for us both.” Keith wanted to curse and yet…the prospect of it was too alluring, Lotor unfastened his front and fingered his sheath to bring out the tip, “Tease it free.”

Keith wasn’t even sure what he meant, it wasn’t like he hadn’t touched Lotor’s prick before but being face to face with it seemed more daunting. It was flaccid and slowly coming to life from just Keith breathing on it, he slid his fingers on the head, slick and sticky and much like before when Keith was in the bath with him. The real reaction would be from contacting his sacks along the long trunk.

Keith motioned his fingers on the bit of his cock poking through, feeling it thicken and harden as more of Lotor’s cock revealed itself to him. It was strangely pretty, and Keith nervously licked the tip…the smooth texture, the slightly bitter taste repelled him at first and he wasn’t sure if he could do this. But he took a moment to collect himself, to allow the taste of Lotor on his tongue to mingle with the scent of his musk and something otherworldly that began to feel desirable and hungry. Keith’s mind and his instinct were gnawing at him…that he needed to please Lotor and something else happened has he darted his tongue out again and whirled lightly on his cock.

_He needed to own Lotor._

Keith took the head into his mouth. He was going to gag, it was too much and too fast, he didn’t know what to do with his tongue or how to suck and looked up into Lotor’s eyes. The stare was cool and lidded like he was trying to contain whatever feeling he was experiencing…

There was a crack in his mask. But Keith wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not.

The sucking was slow, his mouth needed to unhinge just to take the considerable length of Lotor in and once he relaxed his throat. Keith could take him down easier, tasting the vicious pre fill his mouth…he wasn’t able to completely swallow all of it but the look Lotor was giving him seemed impressed. Keith pulled away to work the head some more, remembering how it felt when he was receiving, the motions of tongue on the sensitive frills and ridges and what he couldn’t consume he stroked with his hands. Squeezing the smooth fleshy sacks and feeling them firm and pulse. Keith grew more confident, he was always a fast learner and when he pulled his mouth away the look of mild anguish and irritation was enough to show that Keith was doing a good job. When Keith returned to wrap his mouth around Lotor, the grip of his head kept him fixed there and now he couldn’t pull away.

“Don’t…stop.” Lotor whispered and moved Keith’s head back and forth, he wasn’t rough, but he wasn’t exactly gentle as Keith’s jaw began to ache and bruise from the squeeze of Lotor’s claws on his scalp. Keith was getting harder, he was losing his balance and gripped Lotor’s thighs as the cock in his mouth became thicker and heavier. Lotor now was hitting the back of Keith’s throat, it hurt, his throat was burning, and he couldn’t breathe but he was getting more aroused each time the tip brushed hit. He dug his fingers into Lotor’s thighs and leaked, he wanted to stroke himself. He wanted to be touched. The alien cock twitched before bursting thick and hot milk down this throat…Keith gagged, it was so much and he couldn’t swallow all of it. Lotor freed him and watched Keith on the floor vomiting what he couldn’t consume. Keith felt awful, embarrassed, gross… _used_. 

"Y-you *cough* fucking-"

“Not bad…I look forward to teaching you how to do it properly.” Keith flinched when he felt Lotor’s fingers brush back his hair and tilted his head back to kiss him, licking the drippy mess off his lips and brushing the sweaty strands of his hair away. “My turn, **darling** …”

Keith snapped his head to stare at Lotor as he was processing genuine affection that felt so foreign in his mouth. He couldn’t fake and he knew it. Keith rebounded, he threaded his fingers through Lotor’s hair and kisses his forehead until he pressed against his lips.

They tussled on the floor, Keith doesn’t remember how he lost his clothes or even how Lotor became naked, it was flashes in his memory. Flashing hot with nails raking down skin, fangs piercing deep in his throat…marking him. He was being tangled in long white hair, noticing how he couldn’t really tell where his white ended and where Lotor’s began. He was stretched and filled, pumped and pushed. When he couldn’t breathe he felt Lotor breathing in his lungs, lips tingled from the memory of his cock sheathed in his mouth. Everything was right, they fit, they synced and parted. It was fast and agonizingly slow. Something was latching on to him, it felt like a soft thread winding around his heart and Keith wanted to take it. _He wanted to so badly._

The base of Lotor’s cock swelled below him, this was new…it was painful being locked in place. Keith resisted being kept, that softness in his heart vanish as rebellion emerged and he yanked Lotor’s hair hard as they came.

Lotor looked at Keith on his back, there was something in his eyes that was sad…why?

And why was Keith feeling guilty?

 

Moments passed. They had sex at least 4 more times before Lotor fell asleep…Keith was exhausted, his body wrecked with minor cuts and bites, bruises from fingertips and marks from rough kisses. He wanted to wash up and clear his head…the strange feeling had to be from that bond Lotor mentioned when he was first brought on board. He remembered connecting with Lance but he couldn’t do it now...definitely not with Lotor in the room.

What if what happened with him and Lotor was the same with Lance? The last thing Keith wanted was to make any sort of connection with Lotor…it was bad enough they were having sex and he was ‘awakening’ as a Galra half breed but creating a bond with the enemy was dangerous. A bond with Lotor can’t happen. _It can never happen._

Keith needed to figure out how to get off this ship and fast, he was afraid to see his friends like this but even MORE afraid of succumbing to Lotor’s charms and prowess. He walked to the fractured mirror and stared at himself, he remembered the injury to his palm, it was already becoming a dull scar and gently touched it softly...when something caught his eye. He must have missed it earlier. The reflection in the glass shards showed some type of scrawl or writing on the back of the mirror, tucked nearly at bottom. It was rough and it wasn’t in Galra…or any other alien tongue that Keith could recognize.

The words Keith was able to make out was...

_Survive._

“Keith.” Lotor mumbled from the bed, “Planning to killing me while I slept?”

“First you’re awake and second I wanted to clean this mess.” Keith picked up a few shards carefully, “Since I made it.”

“True…but that’s not necessary. Come back to bed.” Keith took one last quick look at the word and walked over to the bed, it was comical the amount of time it took for him to finally reach Lotor’s side and the two stifled a small laugh together. “This bed will have to be replaced with something more agreeable.”

“I don’t mind the short walk.” Lotor reaches up and pulled Keith down so he was now flat on his back, “But yeah…a new bed would be nice.”

“I’ll make it so. Now sleep.” Keith nestled himself against Lotor’s chest to hear his heartbeat, beating calm and strong…alive. This would’ve been the moment to strike, yet the thought of killing Lotor right now seemed so vile.

Keith was afraid of bonding with Lotor…

 

**But was he too late?**


End file.
